Reign of the Heart
by Lorelei to the Core
Summary: 8th part added 13004 Sanzo is a prince who receives an interesting gift in an alliance; Goku. [yaoi]
1. Prologue

Title: Reign of the Heart

Content: shonen ai/yaoi, AU

Disclaimer: *frantically* I LOST MY LINT!!

Pinku: *holds out lint to her* Here it is…

Lorelei: Oh! Thanks!

Pinku: *sweatdrop*

Lorelei: *clears throat* My one true possession…

Pinku: *sigh* …

~Prologue~

            Sanzo stood, stretching his stiff and weary limbs after much idle use of them. He dared not release his sigh of relief until he was completely certain his duties had come to a close. He glanced at his most trusted advisor, a man his own age, awaiting the signal for his leave. The green eyed man smiled and nodded his head. The other men of court, all older than the two young men, took their leave, or stood and conversed silently with one another. This was always how court meetings went over. 

            Sanzo smoothed out his navy tunic, which was, in his opinion, overly elaborate for the purposes it served. However, as the prince, he was expected to put forth the best possible image, or so he was told. He silently turned and left the meeting hall, not even bothering to bid any proper farewell to the men of his court. His smooth and purposeful steps made not a noise on the polished stone floors of the palace. His intriguing violet eyes were set forward, never allowing emotion to cross them, at least while others were there to see it. 

            Soft, barely audible footsteps fell in place behind him. Sanzo wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't had been so used to their presence. He stopped, and turned to face his long-time friend. The man he faced was his young advisor, with dark hair and mysterious green eyes, one shielded by an eyeglass for lack of better vision. This was the only man Sanzo had ever really trusted. 

            "Hakkai." Sanzo stated softly. The green-eyed man straightened, and then smiled, knowing full well that when court was out of session, Sanzo considered him a simple friend. Which really wasn't so 'simple' at all, and more important to both of them than anything.

            "Sanzo, you look like you haven't slept in ages," Hakkai observed with a tinge of concern. Sanzo frowned, his eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly.

            "It is because I haven't," he replied with some contempt. Hakkai smiled in amusement, and Sanzo glared, though with no intimidation.

            "It does seem that way, doesn't it?" the dark-haired man continued. The two fell into step side-by-side this time, walking down the long empty hallways of the castle. Every once in awhile, they would pass a statue, painting, or a candle display decorating the stone walls. The castle itself was hundreds of years old, lived in by many centuries of generations. Sanzo's own father had passed on when he was of a young age, yet the man had yet to gain the title of king. The law of the land commanded he have a wife before that happened, and lucky for Sanzo, no one had pressed that issue as of late. In all truth, he nearly feared an arranged marriage. Not that he ever showed this fear, for he scarcely showed any emotion, aside from cool, controlled anger and impassiveness. He'd been this way ever since anyone who'd known him could remember. 

            Hakkai cast worried glances Sanzo's way every so often as they walked through the corridors, quickly averting his eyes when he thought the blonde was watching him. This continued until Sanzo became irritated.

            "What is it, Hakkai?" he asked gruffly. Hakkai sighed, chewing lightly at his lower lip. 

            "Sanzo, I just think that you…you've definitely been pushing yourself too hard these past few weeks…" the brunette trailed off, allowing his eyes to meet Sanzo's as he placed his body in front of the blonde. "It can't be good for you, or anyone else for that matter." He stated firmly. Sanzo's eyes narrowed at him in annoyance, and he brushed past Hakkai coldly. The latter walked after him.

            "That's not your place to judge." Sanzo stated in a low voice. Hakkai frowned as he tried to keep up with his friend.

            "I _am a healer, so technically, it __is my business. I am also your __friend, Sanzo, and I worry about you." His green eyes softened as Sanzo turned to look at him. "And I worry when you don't take care of yourself like you should." He smiled. "What good can you do for the country if you can barely stand, hm?" Sanzo stared at Hakkai for a moment, and then sighed._

            "I suppose you're right. It's just that I've been working on that alliance, and now that it's over, I'll make sure to get some rest." Sanzo promised. Hakkai smiled genuinely. 

            "That's good to hear, Sanzo," The blonde prince walked to his bedroom door, moving to let himself inside. Hakkai's eyes widened as he remembered something important. "Ah, Sanzo," he stated quickly, moving towards the prince. He placed a hand on the door blocking Sanzo's passage. Violet eyes narrowed in annoyance.

            "Didn't you just get finished saying how you wanted me to get some rest? What is it that you're doing?" Hakkai smiled nervously.

            "Well, Sanzo, you see, there is something I forgot to mention…" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at his green-eyed advisor, who coughed to cover up his fluster. "It seems that you received a gift today, from our new allies…" Sanzo sighed.

            "If that's all, Hakkai, please move." Sanzo stated dryly. Hakkai stepped aside hesitantly, and Sanzo pushed open the door to his chamber. Candles on the walls served as lights, throwing flickering shadows across the floor. Sanzo's eyes moved from the floor to his bed, widening as they perceived what lay there.

            A boy, no older than eighteen years old, sat innocently on the bed. He wore a plain white tunic, which fell slightly off one shoulder as its size was a little too large for his small frame. He had wide golden eyes, and messy brown locks of hair that fell into those innocent eyes. His pants were rolled up to his knees, exposing the skin of his calves. He stared at Sanzo in nervous curiosity. Sanzo stared straight back at the youth, unable to tear his eyes away. Hakkai nervously rubbed the back of his head.

            "He's you present, Sanzo. His name is Goku." 

Author's Note: ^ ^ Hee! My first Saiyuki story! Sorry this part's…well…kinda short…but it is just a prologue. I plan on making longer chapters. Whoo! Anyway, that's it for now. Ja minna!


	2. Chapter One

Title: Reign of the Heart

Content: shonen ai/yaoi, AU

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, I simply play with them like the little puppets they are.

~Chapter One~

            Sanzo shot a dangerous look at Hakkai, who nervously backed away from his very annoyed friend.

            "Hakkai," Sanzo began in a low tone of voice, all too much sounding like the calm before the storm to Hakkai. The green-eyed man reached the door.

            "Well, I really must be going now. I'll let you get acquainted. Goodnight, Lord Sanzo!" Hakkai chirped before ducking all too quickly out of the bed chamber, leaving the prince alone with his new 'present'. Now that was a thought that tasted bitter in Sanzo's mind. What made anyone think he enjoyed receiving a human life as a token of appreciation, anyway?

            Calmly, Sanzo made his way over to the boy, standing over him as he eyed him critically. The youth stared in shocked paralysis, as if fearing what would come next. Sanzo sighed in exasperation, and turned away from the boy, who's expression changed to one of complete confusion.

            "Idiot." The blonde prince stated bitterly. The boy blinked a few times, wondering if the comment had been directed at him. "I don't do well with visitors." Sanzo continued, walking over to the other side of his bedroom, staring out the large window overlooking the courtyard. Goku watched him, golden eyes wary of his movement. "Well, do you talk?" Sanzo asked suddenly, giving Goku an empty look. Goku hesitated, trying to find the right words to answer without making a fool of himself, or giving himself away.

            "Yes," he replied in a quiet voice. Sanzo nodded to himself, and continued staring out the window.

            "You're tension is rather malignant. What is it you're afraid of?" Sanzo inquired bluntly. Goku seemed unprepared for this, and opened his mouth to answer, when Sanzo cut him off. "You know what you are, I take it?" Goku nodded numbly.

            "I…I'll do whatever you want me to, but," Sanzo was now giving Goku his full attention. The youth clutched at his stomach. "I'm _really hungry! I can't do anything without having something to eat first!" Goku exclaimed. Sanzo's eyes widened slightly, and Goku stared at him hopefully. Sanzo finally turned his head to the side, somewhat in disgust._

            "I am not going to be using you as my sex slave, if that is what you are thinking." Goku looked immensely relieved, yet unbelieving at the same time. 

            "You're…not…?" Goku continued staring incredulously at the young prince, as Sanzo disappeared behind a changing screen to remove his clothes. The blonde's lithe and slender outline could be seen from behind the screen as he carefully removed his tunic and pants. Goku felt his face flush slightly, though he didn't know why, since he'd seen so many others undress right before his eyes, _without a changing screen. But somehow, Sanzo carried more of an appeal to Goku, something that none of the others had. The blonde stepped out from behind the screen in his under clothing, a white linen shirt and plain pants. _

            "I suppose I'll have to keep you. At least you won't have to do whatever your former owners had you doing." Sanzo stated, distaste tingeing his words. Goku sat there, slack-jawed for quite awhile, and then a slow, bright smile crawled across his face. Sanzo frowned. "It's good to know you're happy about this. I've tried _not to keep a menagerie of servants about my palace." The prince paused in thought. "By the way, I'm Genjo Sanzo, and you may refer to me as Lord Sanzo." Goku nodded vigorously, brown tufts of hair spilling into his eyes. Sanzo folded his arms over his chest, eyes focusing on his bed. "Now, about my bed…"_

            "Oh!" Goku jumped down from the bed, not taking into consideration where he would land, and falling right onto his rear before Sanzo, who stared down upon him with a look of disgust. But a good kind of disgust. Goku scrunched his face up as he rubbed at his soar bottom, and then looking up at Sanzo sheepishly. 

            "You are completely incompetent." Sanzo stated dryly, moving past the boy to get into his bed.

            "Hey!" Goku exclaimed in annoyance. "What about my food?!" Sanzo sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair.

            "You're not the typical slave now, are you?" he asked with some contempt. Goku smirked mischievously.

            "How do you think I survived?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Sanzo fought back a rueful smirk of his own. Living with Goku would prove to be indeed very interesting.

            The next morning found Goku curled up in a pile of blankets and bed sheets on the floor of Sanzo's room, the stretch of sun from the window falling directly over his form. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block out the annoying bright light, but to no avail, and wearily opened his eyes. They quickly snapped shut again after the pupils came in contact with the immense sunlight. Slowly, he tried opening his eyes again, allowing them to adjust to the light.

            Nervously, Goku glanced around him, hoping to spot Sanzo. The blonde prince was nowhere to be seen, which somehow left Goku feeling slightly uneasy. Not that he hadn't woken up alone in strange bedrooms before, but it had been quite awhile since he wasn't in the bed when he woke up. Somehow, that was the most pleasant realization to the boy. 

            "S-…Lord Sanzo?" Goku asked tentatively, unraveling himself from the bed sheets on the floor. A pleasing smell caught the boy's attention, and his eyes drifted to the plate of food that had been left out for him. Excitedly, he rubbed his hands together and practically dove into the plate. After devouring its contents completely, Goku looked around the room, curiosity heightening. The golden-eyed boy began to examine the room more closely, taking in everything that was there.

            The chamber wasn't all too different from the many he'd stayed in before. The bed was large, plenty of room for two people, and from the looks of things, most of that room as a waste. Its frame was dark oak, something that appeared to have an aged look to it, as most of the things in the room, and the room itself did. There was one large window on the outer wall, which overlooked a nice, if not overgrown, courtyard. Goku had wandered over to this window, and looked out it in a half-trance. A knock on the door startled him out of this with a jump. The door swung open, revealing the man from the night before, with the strange half glasses and pretty green eyes.

            "Good morning, Goku. Or, should I say good afternoon? You slept in pretty late, and Sanzo told me I shouldn't disturb you," Hakkai greeted cheerfully. Goku smiled, beginning to feel himself like the man. Hakkai seemed to be the complete opposite of Sanzo, and Goku found himself liking the idea of living with them. Both were very different from the owners he was used to. Hakkai walked over to stand beside Goku, a sort of worried expression falling over him. Goku eyed the man curiously, not used to receiving such expressions of concern directed at him from his owners. Hakkai smiled, pulling himself out of his somber mood. "Well, why don't I give you a tour of your new home, hm?" Goku beamed brightly.

            "Yeah!"

            "Lord Kougaiji?" The deep voice filtered through the young man's thick ward of thought, bringing him back to full-consciousness. His exotic red-violet eyes lifted to the man who'd addressed him with some weariness. "Lord Kougaiji, might I have a word with you?" the man repeated, with less urgency than the first time. The young red-head, Kougaiji, met the elder man's gaze coolly, and nodded. 

"Doku," the prince began, with somewhat of a smirk enlightening his attractive features. "Do you not know me intimately enough to lose the titles?" The prince chuckled at his servant's slight flush, and leaned forward. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Doku straightened in a business-like manner.

"Lord…Kou, I've just been informed of your stepmother's departure. She should be arriving in a matter of days." Doku informed the red haired prince. Kougaiji frowned. There had never been a time when the mention of his stepmother didn't turn his stomach. To put it lightly, he hated the woman, what with her greedy ways. All she'd ever wanted was to get the throne, and those plans had been thwarted when it had been passed on to the rightful heir; Kougaiji. Ever since then, she'd been out to subtly try to win the throne back, but to no avail. Fortunately for Kougaiji, he'd been born with brains, and was aspiring in magery; things that helped him rid himself of her attempts to claim the throne. 

The kingdom of the west had always belonged to the demons. The demon race was basically a slight parallel to the humans, only birthed with greater strength and mage gift. That, and the physical appearances. Demons tended to have pointed ears, long finger-nails, and sometimes more rugged facial features. Though many times this wasn't the case. 

Between the humans and demons there existed a great divide. This had also been something that had always been. And this was the main reason why the kingdoms of the west and the east were constantly at war. And as the ruler of the west, Kougaiji had to face this problem, along with his conniving stepmother, constantly.

"Kou?" Doku's voice brought the young prince back into reality once again. Kougaiji smiled wearily at his companion, letting his head drop into his hand. 

"I'm sorry, Doku, I just think that I'm beginning to feel the strains of monarchy." He stated this, giving Doku another weak smile. Doku placed his hands, gently but firmly, upon Kou's shoulders, beginning to rub them in smooth, relaxing motions. 

"If I may suggest, your highness, I would gladly offer myself to provide an outlet for your stress…" the dark haired demon offered in a low smooth voice. The temptation built within the young prince, and he felt himself giving in. 

"All right. You know best. But remember, I have to make sure I'm presentable by the time that old hag arrives," Kougaiji allowed himself to be swept off to his bed chamber.

The outskirts of the kingdom were a wreck of filth and disposal. The fact that rain fell down in bucketfuls didn't help either. It only added to the damp rank of the streets. Making it the most unpleasant place to be at any time.

Unfortunately, the young man, or more accurately, half-man, didn't have much of a choice but to travel these streets. It was either that, or be ridiculed to no end. Well, given that the latter choice involved many objects thrown in his direction, angry crowds, and sometimes even whips, he'd opted for the dark rainy streets. The young half-breed groaned in frustration, his soaking wet red hair falling into his line of vision once again.

"I swear, I should just cut the damn stuff off. It _is the cause of all my problems, anyway," His voice softened as he reached the end of his sentence, becoming slightly more sober and thoughtful. He let his fingers slip listlessly through the strand of crimson hair he held in his hand. He raised his head, watching the rain swirl down from the sky around him. He sighed, and made a move to turn around, bumping right into a man standing behind him. He scowled. "Oh, damn it! Sorry there," he looked up into the rough looking face of a man undoubtedly thug, and smiled weakly. The man smiled, more of a twisted evil scowl, that took on no similar features to a smile whatsoever._

"Hm. Half-breed, _you should watch where you're going," the man sneered in perverse amusement. The young redhead glared angrily._

"And I apologized, didn't I, you over proportioned freak!" he retorted hotly. The man's expression faded into one of hot rage.

"No half-breed gets away with calling me that!" he growled dangerously. Two more men appeared behind him, creating an intimidating wall before the half-breed. The man in front unexpectedly shoved the red-head into the nearest wall, knocking the breath out of his lungs. The half-breed gasped for air, feeling the man's hands grip his shirt, pulling him into a standing position against the wall. "Huh. Not as tough as you talk." He pressed the red-head harder up against the rough stone of the wall. His breath was hot against the half-breed's neck. "Not too bad looking, either. Wouldn't mind giving you a ride," As he said this, his hand began to wander along the half-breed's body, and his previous slam into the wall leaving him helpless to fend the man off.

The cold pressure of metal fell upon the thug's neck. The man's hold on the half-breed loosened. Crimson eyes fell upon the person who wielded his saving blade. His eyes met with burning emerald eyes, filled with disgust and anger, yet the rest of his features composed.

"I'd rethink that if I was you," a calm voice spoke. The thug stiffened as the blade bit into his skin, drawing a drop of blood, which trickled down his neck. "Release him, or I'll have you thrown into the dungeon, by order of your lord." The man swallowed, releasing his grip on the half-breed completely. The green-eyed man pulled his sword away. His eyes were cold and merciless against the criminal. "Now get out of my sight. If I ever see you again, I'll make sure your blood is etched across this street-permanently." On that note, the three thugs quickly turned tail and left. The green-eyed man watched them go with a cold unforgiving expression, and then turned to face the half-breed with a much more cheerful one. "That was a close one! Looks like I got here just in time!" He smiled cheerfully at the half-demon, who simply stared at him in numb confusion.

"You…you saved me. Do you…know what I am?" he asked softly. The dark haired man's face softened.

"Yes, I know. You are both demon and human. But that gives those…_men…no right to do what they did, or were going to do." He smiled politely, offering a hand to the red-eyed half-demon. "So. My name is Hakkai. What's yours?" The red-head accepted Hakkai's hand, a small smile coming to his face for the first time since he could remember._

            "Gojyo. Sha Gojyo. Thank you for saving me."

Author's Note: Aww…Hakkai saved Gojyo…*coughs* ANYway, I kinda tried to set the basis in this chapter, hence why I sorta trailing off in some parts. Of course, this chapter by no means explains everything, but it's a start. ^ ^ I hope to continue soon. Lucky for everyone I'm on another writing streak, but those of you who know me know how fast *those* end. I blame it on my muse.

Pinku: Hey! Its no one's fault but yours!

Lorelei: Think what you will. Until next time, my beloved readers!Hi


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Reign of the Heart

Content: shonen ai/yaoi, AU, I believe the pairings are blatantly obvious by now…

Pinku: But you're evil! You might change 'em!

Lorelei: *stuffs a rag in his mouth and continues talking as he mumbles in the background* How annoying. I'm not that cruel.

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to…um…*sweatdrop*…the person who makes Saiyuki! Yeah! _Not me! Damn it…_

~Chapter Two~

            "You stupid ape!" The annoyed cry followed the loud crash of a material most likely made of nice glass, shattering to the hard stone floor. 

            "I'm sorry Sanzo! That plate was really heavy! Here—I'll get it!" Goku quickly busied himself in picking up the pieces of glass the littered the corridor floor. The aggravated young prince stood over him, his annoyance at the boy beginning to ebb. Goku let out a sharp gasp, pulling away his hand from the wreck as his finger came into contact with a sharp shard of glass. A thin line of blood trickled down his hand, and the youth cringed at the sight of it. Sanzo kneeled down before the boy, gently taking the injured hand in his own.

            "Idiot." He chided softly, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapping the wounded hand. "There. Now finish that and you're done for the day." The prince stood, and Goku stared up at him, once more in confusion.

            "But…Sanzo," Violet eyes glared at him.

            "Who is the prince here? I said you're done." With those words, the blonde turned on his heel and walked off down the hall, the fabric of his robes flaring dramatically behind him. Goku ran a hand over his eyes in disbelief, and smiled to himself. He began to carefully finish picking up the pieces of glass from the floor, his heart in better spirits than when the day had started.

            Slowly, the door opened, and Hakkai slipped in, shutting it soundlessly behind him. He sighed to himself, and then looked up with an open and friendly expression on his face. However, a tinge of weariness still existed there. Gojyo raised his head at the man's entrance, and arched an eyebrow.

            "I'm sorry I left before you woke," Hakkai apologized. He sat down in a chair across from where Gojyo was perched on the window sill. Hakkai watched Gojyo, somewhat anxiously. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to get you something?" Gojyo waved a hand at him carelessly.

            "Don't bother. Won't they get suspicious if you start takin' meals up to your room without explanation?" 

            "Well, I could always make an excuse," Hakkai persisted, but was met with Gojyo's flat expression.

            "I'm not hungry." The half-breed stated. Hakkai nodded slowly in understanding, leaving the room silent. Gojyo continued to stare out the window, almost ignoring Hakkai's presence entirely. Finally, he turned his head so his red eyes burned into Hakkai's  own, leaving the latter captivated, yet eerily uncomfortable. Those eyes were the exact shade of blood, and that was what first had came to Hakkai's mind. Those eyes read into him, read far deeper then Hakkai ever wanted anyone to know about. Flustered, the green-eyed man cleared his throat, dropping his head to break the eye-contact.

            "You know, there are many spare rooms in the palace. It's possible I could find you someplace to stay…" Hakkai offered.

            "I don't plan on staying too long," Gojyo answered quickly. This again left Hakkai without anything to continue the conversation, and that eerie silence threatened to settle in once more. Gojyo smirked slightly. "It'd be too lonely anyway." He added, almost wistfully. "I enjoy your company, believe it or not." 

            "I see," Hakkai stood, subtly dodging Gojyo's eyes, for fear he may not be able to tear himself away again. "Then you are welcome to stay for as long as you want." Gojyo nodded, his eyes falling upon the small silver clasp on Hakkai's left ear. He looked about to ask something, but turned away to the window once again. That was what Hakkai had seen out of Gojyo, mostly. The half-breed wasn't one who looked to be thoughtful and intense, but that was the side presented to Hakkai. In a deeper part of him, Hakkai wondered what had happened to cause Gojyo to be this way. However, it was probably best to leave the subject untouched, or at least let Gojyo be the one to bring it up. "Gojyo?" The red-headed half-breed glanced up. "I'm very sorry, but I've got to leave you again. It seems that Sanzo's fairly certain there's a war a-foot, and we've got to prepare."

            "Go. Who am I to stand in the way of you and your kingdom, eh? Go, I'll be fine," Hakkai continued to stare at Gojyo, faint lines of worry shadowing his young face. Gojyo smirked. "Really. You're way too young to be so concerned about everything. You're going to give yourself grays if you keep stressing so much," Hakkai smiled.

            "Thank you for the concern. I'll take that under advisement," Gojyo watched as the door closed behind Hakkai, and let his smirk melt away.

            "You'd better,"

            Kougaiji had been waiting by his window nearly the entire morning, when finally, much to his dismay, he saw the flamboyant white horses that pulled his stepmother's coach. There was never a time when he anticipated her arrival with joy, and this was most definitely one of those times. Nevertheless, he was obligated to meet her at the gate. 

            He'd made his way to the entrance, poising himself with as much dignity as possible, maybe to make her somewhat jealous of his stature. One of her coachmen lent a hand to help her down from the carriages, which she accepted. She smoothed out her dress slowly, eyeing Kougaiji subtly. Once she was done, she plastered a feigned smile onto her face.

            "Kou! Oh Kou! How I've missed you!" The woman flung her arms around Kougaiji's neck, brushing her lips against his cheek. Stiffly, Kougaiji raised his arms to return the embrace. His stepmother, Kyosyu, pulled away after a moment or two. She looked him over critically, nodding to herself. "Well, I see you've kept yourself nicely enough," she paused, looking behind her, where her coachman was helping two more people out of the coach. One was a beautiful young woman with long violet hair, and eyes of a rare shade, a pinkish shade of red. She bowed her head coyly as his eyes ran over her. The other was a young girl, with short and spunky orange hair, and large green eyes. "Girls," The two joined Kougaiji and Kyosyu at her beckon. Kyosyu gestured to the violet haired woman. "This, Kougaiji, is Yaone. She is the daughter of my dear friend, and I made it a point to let her meet you," Yaone bowed to Kougaiji again, a light pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

            "I'm pleased to meet you, Lord Kougaiji," she greeted in a soft voice. The little girl frowned, and began to tug on Kyosyu's sleeve. The woman wrinkled her nose, and shrugged herself of the child's grasp.

            "What about me, mother?" the child asked. She smiled at Kougaiji. Kyosyu glared at the impatient child. 

            "This, Kougaiji," she stated. "Is your half-sister; Lirin." The child beamed. Kougaiji wondered how'd he'd had a half-sister without knowing so. It seemed a difficult thing to hide. But he found himself warming up to the child, who seemed worlds better than her mother. As for Yaone, Kougaiji suspected she was of a wealthy family looking for dowry. But he'd never thought Kyosyu, with her flagrant want for his kingdom, would ever present to him a wife, ensuring his place as king. For now, he shrugged the thought.

            "Would you come inside? I have your quarters prepared, and you can settle in immediately," Kougaiji offered. "I have rooms for Miss Yaone and Lirin as well." Kougaiji gestured for the three of them to follow him inside. It was now clear to him that Kyosyu was definitely planning something, but what, he wasn't sure. 

            "Kyosyu wants something," Kougaiji explained, as he unevenly paced about the balcony he and Doku stood. He sighed, leaning over the railing of the balcony. "I don't like when I can't read into her moves. It's dangerous," Kougaiji admitted. Doku stared at him.

            "Well, she hasn't gone after anything more than the kingdom so far," the slave stated. Kougaiji let out a sigh in the form of a short breath.

            "And that isn't bad enough?" the young prince argued. He propped his elbow up on the railing, letting his forehead rest in his hand. "I just can't see how she hopes to accomplish that by making me king. I'd suspect that would make her job harder, wouldn't you?" Doku didn't respond, and Kou looked around. He felt a light pressure on his shoulders, and turned to see his faithful servant behind him. 

            "Don't you think you're worrying about this too much?" the dark haired man asked. Kougaiji looked away.

            "Maybe…" Doku took the prince's chin, tilting the young man's head towards his own. He lest his lips rest upon Kougaiji's, feeling the redhead's tenseness fade away.

            Kyosyu watched from the entrance to the balcony, her lips twitching in a smirk. It had just happened that she was passing by the balcony on her way to find Kougaiji, and she did. Kyosyu hadn't any idea the prince had kept pleasure slaves for himself. Suddenly, finding Kougaiji's weakness didn't seem so hard anymore. She turned quietly, leaving the two alone…for now.

            Goku wandered into Sanzo's bedroom, which had become almost a habit since he did it so often. He watched as the prince busied himself gathering clothes and packing them into cases. The young boy moved closer, curiously hovering about Sanzo. The blonde stopped, giving Goku an annoyed stare.

            "What is it?" he asked sharply. Goku blinked up at Sanzo, and then pointed to his packing. 

            "Sanzo, why are you doing that? Do you not like those clothes? Huh, Sanzo?" Sanzo's sighed deeply, shaking his head.

            "No, you stupid monkey. I'm going away for a little while." Goku continued to watch Sanzo as he sealed up the cases. He didn't have a lot packed. 

            "So, you'll be gone for a day?" Goku asked. Sanzo raised an eyebrow at the boy, wondering how so little knowledge actually stuck inside his head.

            "No, it will be much longer," Sanzo replied evenly. Goku's large golden eyes widened. 

            "You're leaving? For a long time? But why, Sanzo?" Goku exclaimed. Sanzo desperately fought the urge to whack him on the head. Calmly, he tried once again to explain to Goku.

            "Look, I have to meet with some people to make friends with those people, ok?" Goku nodded. "If I make friends with these people, then they will help me when I need help, do you understand?" Again, Goku nodded. Sanzo smiled inwardly at having put the youth to silence calm and rationally.

            "But, Sanzo? Why can't they come here? Or, why do they need to be your friends? Hakkai's your friend, and so am I, and I know I'd help you whenever you need it," Sanzo stopped working completely, and stared at Goku. That had very much sounded as though he meant it. And Goku wasn't smart enough to lie well anyway. Sanzo sighed, now beginning to feel a tinge of regret for having to leave Goku behind.

            "Goku, I know you'd help me, but in all honesty, your help alone would not be enough. If there was to be a war between my kingdom and another, I wouldn't want you getting killed. Your body would make a poor shield if my soldiers needed to use you as one," Sanzo added, yet his tone was serious. Goku nodded, seeming to understand this time. A knock came at Sanzo's door. Goku and Sanzo looked up as Hakkai entered.

            "Hakkai!" Goku exclaimed. Hakkai smiled at the boy, and then turned his attention to Sanzo.

            "Are you about ready?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo nodded.

            "No help to this idiot," he muttered, gesturing to Goku. Goku flushed angrily.

            "Hey! I'm not an idiot! Hakkai, I'm not an idiot, right?" Hakkai chuckled, patting Goku's head.

            "Of course not," This satisfied Goku enough. Sanzo frowned.

            "You're giving him too much of an ego," he stated. "Children take advantage of you when you do that." Goku glared at the prince. "Hakkai, are you sure you can't join me?" Hakkai looked thoughtful. The green-eyed man seemed to have something important keeping him from complying, but what, Sanzo wasn't sure. The dark-haired man shook his head apologetically.

            "I can't, I'm sorry Sanzo." Suddenly, Goku bolted upright. He turned to Sanzo, with a serious look in his gold eyes for once.

            "Sanzo, let me go with you!" the youth exclaimed. Sanzo stared at Goku incredulously. Then his expression hardened.

            "Absolutely not." He responded. Goku's face fell.

            "Sanzo! Please let me come! I can help you! Please!" The youth had now latched himself to Sanzo's arm, begging him mercilessly. Hakkai chuckled. 

            "Well, Sanzo. You have to admit, he's the most dedicated servant you've had in awhile," the brunette observed in amusement. An annoyed look crossed Sanzo's face. 

            "Please Sanzo!" Goku chorused. Sanzo could now feel his eye starting to twitch, which wasn't a good sign. He was much too young to be having this kind of stress. "Sanzo!" the boy cried out. Sanzo swiftly brought his fist to Goku's head, not too hard, but hard enough to get his point across. The youth recoiled in melodramatic pain, rubbing his head. "OW! Sanzo, you jerk, that hurt! You'd better take me for that!" Sanzo set his jaw together tightly, attempting to ignore the boy's relentless pleas, but failed miserably.

            "All right, if I let you come, will you shut up?" Sanzo growled. Goku grinned widely, completely forgetting his pain.

            "Yes!" he exclaimed. Excitedly, he jumped up and down. Sanzo began rubbing his temples. 

            "Hakkai, why didn't you stop me from allowing him to go?" Sanzo asked wearily. Hakkai smiled.

            "Don't worry. He enjoys your company more than you'll ever know." The brunette grabbed Sanzo's bags. "Here, I'll have the horses saddled." He stated. Sanzo shook his head.

            "Just one. Goku, unfortunately, can't ride…" Hakkai chuckled. Sanzo dropped his head in defeat. "Stupid monkey…"

Author's Note: I'd just like to say thank you for your encouraging reviews! ^ ^ Thankies! This chapter's shorter than my normal chapters, but it's pretty good for having nothing happen at all. ^ ^; 

Pinku: You can stretch utter nonsense farther than anyone else I know!

Lorelei: Die. *grins* As always, I'll be trying to get more out as soon as I can, but really, I think I should be going faster soon. I just had a bunch of work to do (quarterly assessments) *shudder* But those are done now, so I'm happy! ^ ~ 

Pinku: …

Lorelei: I'm gonna fill this space with meaningless things. I found out that 'kappa' can mean cucumber, or raincoat! i.e.

Goku: You perverted raincoat! Or Goku: You perverted cucumber!

*snickers* Oh yeah, kappa is also the tenth letter of the Greek alphabet. *sweatdrop* You see that I have WAY too much free time on my hands, considering I'm busy…

Pinku: *shakes head* you scare me, Lorelei…scare me so much I can't comprehend it…

Lorelei: Sank you! (I realize that all of Sora's guys say that…oddness…O.o) Ja minna!

Pinku: Good! The insane ranting ends! *gets hit with a flying pot* ow…


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Reign of the Heart

Content: shonen ai/yaoi, AU, angst *evil smirk*

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. 

Pinku: *blinks* That was fairly normal…are you all right? 

Lorelei: *sighs and hands Pinku his pocky, which he greedily devours* And I do this so he helps me write…

Pinku: *mumbling around mouthfuls of pocky* Mmmm! Mmm…

~Chapter Three~

            Far below the mountain, referred to as the Gods' Watchtower, the demons' kingdom was nestled, amongst various cities, town, and empty land. From this point atop the mountain, the kingdom seemed so small and insignificant, easily conquered at the flick of a wrist. And from the point of view from the man that stood there now, the task seemed highly possible. 

            His face betrayed no age; simply smooth and attractive, not young, not old. His hair was dark, slightly framing that ageless face. The eyes upon it were the most distinct, one gold, the other a deep blue-gray in color. His eyes were settled on that kingdom, a small glint of perceptive thought within them. To add to his dramatic stature, his long robe, which hung over his shoulders, rustled in the direction of the mid-morning breeze. 

            The man was accompanied by two other men, mysterious looking as he. One stood in a laid-back demeanor, the other serious, with slitted eyes that missed seeing nothing. All three carried the air of suspicion, that something was about to arise. The dark-haired man turned to his associates, with an expression of confidence.

            "This shouldn't take us long," he stated coolly, returning his gaze to the kingdom that sat below. "No, not long at all," he added softer than before. He raised his head in a superior motion, moving his body into a position prepared to leave the mountain perch. "We shall find what we need, and be gone quickly. That boy couldn't have gotten far in only eighteen years," the man stated dryly. He purposefully took the path down the mountain, the other two men falling into step behind him. Their destination was, of course, the Kingdom of the West.

            A flock of birds burst fleetingly from their haven in the branches of a large tree, fluttering up into the sky in a chorus of chirping. Below, the source of their flight, stood the gray horse, carrying Sanzo and Goku on its back. Goku sat behind Sanzo, nervously clinging to his cloak, looking about him warily.

            "Hey…Sanzo…I think we passed that bush twice already," the youth observed. Sanzo scowled, pulling the horse to a stop with a tug to the reigns. 

            "Shut up. I know where I'm going," the prince muttered in annoyance. He scanned about him with perceptive violet eyes. "What makes you think we've passed it already?" Goku looked thoughtful.

            "It looks like one of those breakfast roles that your cooks make, and I'd know that shape anywhere," Goku pointed out. "See? Doesn't it?" Sanzo squeezed his eyes shut, raising a hand to his head. He just knew a lovely headache was going to fall upon him sooner or later.

            "Idiot." He mumbled. He grabbed up the reigns once again, steering the horse into the direction they'd been pointed in. The horse trotted a few paces forward, before out of nowhere, an arrow spiraled at them. The obtrusive object bluntly struck Sanzo's shoulder, wedging itself into the flesh. The man hissed in pain, lurching forward, clinging to the wound on his shoulder. Dark blood began to stain his tunic and cloak. Goku's eyes widened as he laid a hand on Sanzo's other shoulder.

            "Sanzo!" he yelped desperately. Before them, a man on a black stallion, clad in dark armor, came forward. Sanzo clenched his jaw to hold back the pain. "What…?" 

            "Demon…soldiers…" Sanzo fell forward, falling from the horse, landing sprawled on the ground. Goku's face paled, his expression fearful. The soldier on the horse kept a stern, impassive expression.

            "Eh? Inhuman…" he murmured as he looked Goku over carefully. "What're you doing with Prince Sanzo?" Goku stared at the demon in silence, no idea in his mind what he could possibly say to answer the man. The demon soldier shrugged. "No matter." He knocked another arrow in his bow, aiming steadily at Goku. Goku's golden eyes became a shade brighter, and a burning light engulfed the area. Through the intensity, the soldier's fear was apparent. The light died down again, leaving everything as it had been, aside from the demon, who kneeled upon the ground, clutching his chest in pain. His breath was heavy and ragged. "Im…possible…you're definitely not…hum…" he fell forward into the ground. Goku hesitated, still shocked from what had happened. He slid down from the horse carefully to inspect the man. Goku's eyes widened.

            "He's dead." the boy breathed. Suddenly, he remembered Sanzo. The boy rushed to the prince's side, gently turning his limp form over. "Sanzo! Sanzo!" Blood seeped quickly into the fabric of Sanzo's clothing, showing no signs on stopping. Goku hastily tore a strip of cloth from his loose-fitting tunic, tightly, but gently, winding it about Sanzo's injury. Goku prayed that would be good enough to slow the blood flow for the time being. The youth looked around, hoping for some form of help. He realized then that it was up to him to save Sanzo's life. "Don't worry. I promise you'll be ok," Goku whispered to the unconscious prince.

            Hakkai glanced up wearily, barely able to discern one man's face from another in the group. He kept his exhaustion in check, however, and straightened in his seat, determined to see this meeting through to the end without falling asleep. 

            "So, it's agreed we begin recruiting young men for the army?" the general stated, eyeing the other men of court for consent to the decision. Hakkai nodded slowly, not really bothering to think about the question, since the majority of court seemed to be in favor of the idea anyway. Usually, it would have been Sanzo in his place. In fact, it _should have been Sanzo in his place. But by some unfortunate twist of events, the head of foreign policies was held up in bed with a case of pneumonia, and Sanzo found it an insult to other nation's to send anyone of a lower authority on the subject. _

            _Sanzo and his damn morals…_

_            Hakkai must've been tired, if he was thinking bitter thoughts of his best friend. He sighed, quietly, hoping the meeting was reaching a close soon._

            "Well, that seems to be the last issue of the list. Has anyone anything else to add?" Hakkai looked around, seeing the men shake their heads. "All right then. This meeting is over," Hakkai smiled, rising from his seat.

            "I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but I've much sleep to catch up on, gentlemen," he apologized politely. Most gave him a warm smile and a nod, or simply ignored his leave. Hakkai didn't mind. He walked as quickly as he could to his bed chamber, lusting for his bed by all means. He opened the door quietly, so as not to disturb Gojyo, who was most likely asleep already, and probably had been for hours now. He was surprised to find the half-breed sitting at the window again.

            "Hm…Hakkai, you look exhausted," he observed, his red eyes flicking over Hakkai quickly, before returning to the window once more. "Tense too," Hakkai stripped himself of the first layer of clothing, down to his undershirt. He sat down on his bed, leaning over to stare down at the floor. After a few minutes, Gojyo's eyes wandered over him again, for a longer period of time. "Something the matter?" he asked, concern leaking into his words. Hakkai sighed, a wry, sad smirk crossing his face.

            "Nothing that hasn't been wrong for years, Gojyo," he stated. He sat up, looking at Gojyo now, trying to see past the crimson colors of his hair and eyes. "Things are just beginning to wear down on me…" 

            "Che," Gojyo sighed, pushing back his long red hair from his eyes, and then looking directly at Hakkai. "I know how that feels." He stated hollowly. Hakkai straightened.

            "Oh?" Gojyo gave a sardonic chuckle.

            "Yeah," he continued bitterly. "Feels like shit." Hakkai smiled, and began to chuckle. 

            "You certainly have a blunt way of putting things, Gojyo," he sighed, and his face sobered. "But it's not so simple," Gojyo's eyes became serious, almost angry.

            "You don't have to tell me that." He replied in a low voice. "I know," A thick silence hung between them for a few more minutes, and Gojyo broke it once more. "I'll tell you something I haven't told anyone," the half-breed began. "I wasn't always considered such a freak, y'know. I even had a family. My father was a demon, who belonged to a certain clan of demons. He broke the rules one day by becoming involved with a human. And that's where I came from—my mother died giving birth to me. So my father had his first lover raise me. He'd had another son too—a full demon. When my father died, my brother was the only one who gave a damn about me. My stepmother always cried when she looked at me. She'd cry, and then she'd beat me, hoping I'd go away…I guess it was because every time she looked at me, she was reminded of my mother, the woman my father left her for. 

            "One day, I guess she finally lost all patience with me. I was trying to help her make breakfast, and she smacked me across the face. That's why I have these—" He gestured to the two dark scars on his left cheek. "Well, she would've gone further, if my brother, Jien, hadn't been there to stop her. He grabbed her, and she fought, and he ended up having to whack her with a stick to get her stop. He killed her, Hakkai…he killed his own mother to save me. He was pretty broken up about it. But he still took care of me. And he didn't cry when he looked at me. For awhile, everything was okay." The half-breed became interested in his hands, staring dully at them. 

            "I can remember it; three years ago, there was a woman who came to our village. But she didn't come of her own free will—she was kidnapped. And raped, too, by someone of our clan. I don't why, but her lover must've found out really soon. He came, and he was a powerful mage. He had to be, to do the things he did. And I had thought only demons had the potential for mage gift. He destroyed our village, and I only escaped when Jien saved me. He led me out safely. But something made him go back that night, and he didn't make it out again. I waited. I waited for what felt like forever, but he was gone," Gojyo's voice was breaking now. "I barely said goodbye to him. No, I said 'Jien! You get you ass outta there quick!' I should've stopped him…I should've…" Hakkai was shocked now, shocked to a standstill, with green eyes fastened on Gojyo. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Heh, I'm crying…" he observed absently. He raised his head to look Hakkai directly in the eye. "Hakkai. I wanna thank you. You're the only one who's cared about me since that day. Thanks…" Gojyo leaned over, the emotional pain surging through him violently now, so much he trembled fighting to keep them inside. Hakkai leaned forward, a paled worried look on his face.

            "Gojyo!" he exclaimed, his body practically taking itself to the half-breed. Hakkai wrapped his arms around Gojyo without hesitation, just wanting to make that pain go away. He didn't even know why he suddenly felt this way, just that he did, and he had to make things right. He was obligated to. "Gojyo…it's all right now…" Hakkai didn't know what else to say, but it seemed nothing else was necessary. Gojyo's trembling slowed, and stopped, and his breathing evened. Soon, the half-breed was asleep within the brunette's arms. Hakkai continued to hold him, the moonlight drifting through the window illuminating them both, creating an ethereal glow around them.

            The study was dark; the think scarlet curtains drawn close, and had been that way for many years. No one had bothered to enter the room, since the passing of the late demon king. The air was musty and stagnant after much time of idle use. Kougaiji looked around the room carefully, his violet eyes narrowed and wary, though he was alone. 

            A clawed hand settled onto a stack of old papers piled on an oaken desk. An old quill pen lie there, its ink long dried, and a fine sheen of dust had nestled on the desk and anything else there. Kougaiji sneered lightly at the unkempt and aged desk. He hated the idea of visiting this room, but had intentions of finding a certain item abandoned here after so many years…

            Even with the absence of light, a small glint of metal caught Kougaiji's acute vision. A wry quirk of the ends of his mouth came to his features, and he moved carefully to the flickering object. In slender, graceful hands, he took up what looked to be a simple metal clasp, thick and sturdy, yet by no means elegant. There was still, however, an air of ancient power about it, something a mage would very easily detect. 

            The click of the door releasing from its hold, and the faint creak of it swinging slowly open alerted Kougaiji of a presence, though without the sounds, there was no doubt he would've sensed the intruder anyway. He quickly hid the bracelet in the folds of his tunic, and turned to meet the visitor. 

            "Who is it?" his smooth voice projected easily, without being loud by any means. A young female demon stepped in, he recognized her to be one of his servants. Timidly, she addressed him, her eyes never leaving the floor.

            "My Lord, there is a visitor at the gates. He appears to be foreign, and wishes your council," the girl spoke quietly, but Kougaiji, as was his sight, had keen hearing and heard clearly the message she relayed. He made an acknowledging grunt, and brushed past the girl briskly. "My Lord?" she questioned, just as Kougaiji stood in the doorframe. The young prince didn't bother to face her, and stopped to listen. "Would you like me to clean this room?" she asked him. Kougaiji let a sardonic smirk slip across his face.

            "Don't bother," he replied coolly, words tinged with some contempt, most likely aimed towards the study's previous owner. With that, he swept himself from the girl's sight completely, off to deal with the situation at hand.

            "Ah, Kougaiji!" His stepmother's voice crooned in a far too exaggerated accent. The sound of her did nothing less than make Kougaiji's stomach turn within him. He squared his shoulders bluntly, as if to ward off her dishonest greetings. Yaone, who sat beside Kyosyu, smiled shyly at him, as if unsure if he would appreciate it. Kougaiji at least could give her the satisfaction of being polite. He actually could be in a room with her _without feeling the intense need to rip her vocal chords out._

            "Good day, Miss Yaone," he bowed his head to her. Yaone blushed slightly, and coyly averted her eyes. 

            "Brother!" Lirin called out, receiving an angry glare from her mother. Kougaiji simply smiled at his sister, before his eyes fell upon the three strangers seated across from his stepmother, Yaone, and Lirin. He looked them over warily, noting their obvious foreign attire. At first glance, they even seemed to be human, and Kougaiji's instincts against the humans nearly took complete hold of him. Then he noticed the distinguishable limiters they wore. The man with black hair, and eyes of two colors, stood to meet Kougaiji's gaze. Consequently enough, he had been the one Kougaiji felt the heaviest suspicion towards. 

            "I am Prince Kougaiji, son of the late demon lord Gyuamon." His deep violet eyes leveled with the foreigner's gold and deep gray ones. The man smiled, though Kougaiji's lips were a thing, serious line.

            "An honor to make your acquaintance, Prince. I am Homura. You may also say I am somewhat of a prince as well." Kougaiji could feel his own eyes narrowing at Homura's cocky attitude. It was possible that he was trying to assume a high stature in his first impression. Unfortunately, Kougaiji hated that. But his dignity restrained him from taking it out on the man right then and there.

            "Homura has told us that he is traveling, and would greatly appreciate a place to stay," Kyosyu interjected. "I allowed him that, if your consent is had…?" Kougaiji could've killed the woman. His supreme patience was all that kept his anger in check. Though undermining his authority without his consent was unforgivable.

            "That is fine." He agreed in a cold tone. He gave Homura another look, mistrust still within him. Across the room, Kougaiji could see the tall figure of Dokugakuji, standing off to the side as usual, observing everything. Kougaiji reached out to him with his mind, hoping to connect with his. Their minds slipped together as easily as always, having connected in this manner so many times…

_"Doku. I don't trust them." There was a mental pause as Doku mulled this over. And then the feeling of agreement._

_"Can't say I do either. What do you think?" Kougaiji thought a moment, and then gave a mental shrug._

_"I don't expect them to do too much now. Just keep an eye out, all right?"_

_"Whatever you say."_

Kougaiji let his attention slip back into analyzing this "Homura" and his companions, watching as he and his stepmother talked. She seemed to enjoy his company. Too bad for him, though. Anyone his stepmother enjoyed quickly fell out of his favor.

Author's Note: Gomen nasai!!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such awhile! Okay, but quarterlies are nearly through…and vacation…Well, I'm not promising anything now, but I _can say that I'll try my best. Thanks again!_

Pinku: *sarcastically* you're such a loyal author…

Lorelei: *vein pops out* I wouldn't be talking if you ever want pocky again…

Pinku: *instantly shuts up*

Lorelei: I could get used to this…


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Reign of the Heart

Content: shonen ai/yaoi, AU, This chapter has lime parts. Whee!

Disclaimer: When dear Bethee becomes rich, and obtains Canada, I will buy the rights to all these titles! *evil laughter*

Pinku: Run! Run now!

Lorelei: *still laughing*

~Chapter Four~

            The sun was now high overhead, beating mercilessly down upon anything below. Unfortunately, that meant Goku, who was now in charge of steering the horse and making sure an unconscious Sanzo didn't topple off the saddle. Goku ran a hand over his brow, heaving a sigh. 

            "Ughn…Just need a city, a village…anything! Damn it, Sanzo! Stop slipping!" The youth irritably grasped at the unconscious young prince, who couldn't seem to stay on the horse without Goku's help. The golden eyed boy grunted as he pulled Sanzo into the saddle. The prince slumped, leaning into Goku's lap. The only way Goku could keep him in the saddle was by wrapping his slender arms around Sanzo's waist. "You'd better thank me when this is over," he muttered. Goku squinted ahead into the horizon. His eyes widened when he could discern buildings jutting from the horizon. "All right!" Goku tried banging his legs against the horse's side to spur the animal forward, having some success. Soon enough, they were eating the ground beneath them at a fair speed.

            The horse's pace slowed as they entered the village, which appeared to be one of small size. As they walked through it, Goku's head swung about to survey his surroundings. The town appeared to have a lack of citizens. 

            "Saa…where are the people?" Goku murmured as the horse trudged along the worn stone streets of the city. Every once in awhile, Goku would spot a large crack in the road, proving its ill condition and many years of use. "Is anyone here?" Goku called out, nervous to raise his voice too much. This town was beginning to give him the creeps. The creak of a door at his right caught his attention. An elderly woman had poked her head out, no other part of her body showing from behind the old wooden slab.

            "Why do you cry so loudly?" she hissed at Goku, who stared. The young brunette gestured to the prince lying in his arms. The woman looked them over with shifty eyes, pulled her head back in and reappeared completely a moment later. "Hurry; come inside." She waved her hand at them, and Goku smiled in relief. Slowly, he jumped down from the horse, catching Sanzo before he fell off, and lowered him to the ground. He half dragged the blonde into the woman's house.

            Goku sat patiently beside Sanzo's 'bed', one knee pulled up to his chest where he rested his chin. Sanzo was much more peaceful in sleep then when he was awake, Goku had decided. Beautiful, but dangerous. 

            Goku paused. Sanzo; beautiful? Well, maybe that was taking things a strand too far, but the prince was most definitely handsome. Handsome, and as much as Goku hated admitting it; desirable. It was possible Sanzo was different from all the other people who'd used him, and it was possible Sanzo might even care for the boy. That still didn't change his past, and much to Goku's own regret, he never wanted to go through anything like it again. And that meant he would have to push Sanzo away.

            "But how can I? There's something…something about him that's…" For a moment, Goku thought Sanzo had stirred, and the boy went rigid. It ended up being a simple figment of Goku's imagination. The youth sighed, hugging his chin deeper into his chest. "But…" Goku let his eyes linger over Sanzo's still form, the way his golden hair fell lazily into his face, his well shaped, but not overly defined physique, which was bare at the moment to treat the wound in his shoulder. "But Sanzo is the only master I've had who hasn't treated me like a slave. No, like a sex toy…Sanzo treats me like a…like a…"

            "Like an annoying pest who doesn't know when to shut up." Sanzo finished, sort of groggily. Goku's head shot up.

            "S-Sanzo!" Goku sprang out of his seat, filled with overwhelming joy. "Sanzo! You're awake! You're alive!" Sanzo grunted, squeezing his eyes shut.

            "Of course I am alive, you stupid ape…" Suddenly, Sanzo felt a warmth on his chest. He stared down to see Goku as his side, his arm slung over Sanzo's chest in a sort of hug, so as not to disturb the wound in the prince's shoulder.

            "I'm so glad…" Goku continued. Sanzo snorted in irritation.

            "You act as if I was dead," Sanzo scoffed. Goku rubbed a hand across his eyes, suddenly slightly angry at Sanzo.

            "It sure seemed like you were! You weren't awake, weren't moving…Sanzo, you were barely even _breathing!" Goku clenched a fist at his side, letting his head drop. Mussed brown hair toppled into his young looking face, hiding the silent tears that ran down his cheeks. "I was so scared…" The boy's golden eyes widened as he felt a pressure, a gentle, reassuring pressure, on the top of his head. Goku slowly lifted his head to see Sanzo, his hand resting upon Goku's head, a near smile on his face. Maybe it was that the prince was delirious from the poison, or maybe it was something more. But at that moment, his eyes held an immeasurable fondness for the young Goku, who simply stared into those violet gems. _

            "Goku." Goku opened his mouth to say something in response, but Sanzo continued. "You're an idiot." 

            "W-what…?" Sanzo frowned, his eyes now holding some anger within them.

            "You took me here, all by yourself, heedless of any danger you might've encountered. You could've been injured, or worse, you could've died. And then we'd both be dead. That is why you are an idiot." Goku began to mouth some words, his voice dried up for the time being. "However," Sanzo's deep voice continued, this time sounding almost wistful. "However, that is also why I respect you. I know no other person, aside from maybe Hakkai, who would ever have done that for me. And for that, I can't thank you enough." Sanzo gasped sharply, his hand flying to where his wound had been bandaged. "Damn…" he muttered, grasping at his shoulder. He gave Goku a painful sort of smirk. "Well, Goku. I have to congratulate you. You are the most…reliable servant I have ever had…I…" Sanzo made a pained choking noise, the sting in his shoulder becoming too much for him to handle now. He soon passed out from that pain, leaving a confused Goku at his side.

            "You what…?" Goku puzzled over Sanzo's unfinished sentence.

            The redheaded half breed puzzled absently over a random crest Hakkai had kept on his chest of draws. He placed in down, turning to face Hakkai, who looked out the window in a detached sort of way. 

            "Hakkai." The deep voice caused the dark haired man to tense. Hakkai turned to face Gojyo, his face unreadable.

            "Yes?" Gojyo frowned. The man was acting as if nothing had happened, and that made Gojyo angry and hurt all at once.

            "Don't you wanna say anything?" The half breed prompted, somewhat irritated. Hakkai let his gaze wander to the floor. Gojyo stared at him expectantly, refusing to give in until Hakkai at least said something.

            "I…don't know," the green-eyed man admitted at last. Gojyo sighed, walking over to take a seat beside Hakkai, at a reasonable distance, as not to cause confusion, or discomfort between them. His red eyes gazed at Hakkai, never leaving the man's figure.

            "Well, at least we're that far…" the redhead breathed. Neither of them spoke for a moment, fearing to shatter the delicate silence around them. "I meant it, you know," Gojyo began. Hakkai looked at him in slight confusion. "What I said. You're the only one who's cared about me since then, and I respect that. Maybe even more then respect…Hakkai, I…"

            "Please, Gojyo," Hakkai lifted his hand. "I…don't want…" Gojyo visibly flattened. He let his head droop, long red hair falling around his face. Hakkai couldn't look away from the disappointed half breed. Tentatively, he began to run his fingers through the long, crimson strands, Gojyo looking at him with questioning red eyes. Hakkai let his pale hand rest on Gojyo's tanned cheek. "I don't want to be the one to hurt you," the green-eyed man finished quietly. "I'm afraid of that more than anything," Hakkai's voice was so quiet, it was barely able to be discerned above the rustle of the curtains in the slight breeze that had picked up. Was it night already? Neither of them had any perception of time at the moment. Gojyo rested his hand on the hand that lay on his cheek, gently pulling it down. He reached out, catching Hakkai's chin in his hand, and pressed his lips gently against Hakkai. A light brush at first, and then a firmer reassurance. 

            The two pulled away together, staring into each other's eyes. Both leaned forward, their lips meeting more hungrily this time, this time their tongues taking play in the action. The kiss grew to become something possessive, ensuring. A sort of signature to the contract of love they'd inadvertently committed themselves to. Hakkai was the one to end the kiss, breathing slightly more heavily than normal, his eyes worried.

            "Gojyo…" Gojyo reached out, running his hand along Hakkai's jawline, tracing down to his neck. "Gojyo." The half breed stopped, looking back into Hakkai's green eyes. 

            "Hm?"

            "We can't do this…it's not only forbidden, but looked on with disgust. You are…you are…" Hakkai's eyes turned downcast.

            "I know what I am." Gojyo stated firmly, tilting Hakkai's face to look into his own. "I am in love…with you…" Hakkai's eyes became fearful.

            "You…it's too soon…" he argued, though with little emphasis in his words.

            "You feel the same way," Gojyo stated, rather than asked. Hakkai kept still. The dark-haired man felt himself being pulled into Gojyo embrace, and he rested his cheek on the half breed's chest.

            "But this can't be…what you are, and what I am…we can never be lovers this way…its unheard of…" Gojyo suddenly tensed as an idea came to him. He gently pushed Hakkai away, so that he could look at him directly, both hands resting on Hakkai's shoulders.

            "But, do people keep half breed slaves?" Gojyo asked, his eyes alight with a plan. Hakkai was quiet a moment, thinking the question over.

            "I suppose so. No one really cares if half breed's are used that way…" Hakkai trailed off, realization slowly dawning. "Gojyo!" he exclaimed. "You couldn't possibly be thinking…!" Gojyo smirked, his eyes mischievous.

            "I'm at you complete and utter disposal, master…" 

            Hakkai stood outside the door to his room, his back pressed against the wall. He'd been in this position for a long time, after he'd told Gojyo he needed a walk. They'd had a discussion on their plan, and it was all too overwhelming for the brunette to take all at once. So he'd left for a while, a long while, to think it over. It amazed him Gojyo was so easy-going with the whole idea. Didn't he see what kind of situation it put the _both of them in?_

            _Not to mention…_

            Hakkai gazed down at his hand, his pale slender fingers curled into a fist around an object he held. He slowly opened his hand, revealing a bright red jewel that hung from a small silver chain. Upon laying eyes on it, his fist clamped instinctively closed, and he turned his head away. He hated that jewel, and all it did.

            _The old man, a mysterious gleam in his eye, looked the young man over once more, a twisted grin pulling at his lips. _

_            "Yes yes," he continued, placing the necklace in Hakkai's palm, and wrapping his fingers around it. "This will give you the strength you need to obtain your lover." Hakkai looked into the man's eyes dubiously. The old man's eyes hardened, the unrecognizable glint still remained. "You do __want her back, don't you?" Hakkai opened his hand to look at the charm, failing to see it's uniqueness, but suspicious of it all the same. His grip tightened again. _

_            "I'll do anything to get her back," he replied in a low voice. The man laughed, and an instant vanished just as soon as he had appeared. Hakkai traced his thumb along the crimson stone, his eyes cold and lifeless. "Kanan…"_

_            And this was the price he had paid. Nothing made sense now, and his emotions were far from in order. Hakkai felt as if he was blindly leaping for any chance at love, just so he wouldn't be alone anymore…_

            He didn't want to hurt Gojyo like that. The young man could still sense the jewel's presence as it pressed against his palm, ice cold, no matter how long he'd kept his grip on it. The necklace absorbed everything, even emotions. Hakkai's eyes widened suddenly, and he involuntarily pitched the necklace down the corridor, where it landed with a clack. The thing never shattered. Heaven knew he'd tried enough times. 

            The hand that had held the necklace trembled before him, and he clenched it at his side to calm its tremors. Soon, those tremors would seep into the rest of his body, as they always did when the stone began to drain him of his humanity. Fortunately, he'd known when to let go of it, no matter how much he craved the emptiness the stone left within him. After all, it was worlds better than the pain it replaced.

            "Why can't you just leave me alone?" his voice was hoarse, as he condemned the necklace, but really, himself. He wasn't his own best friend, to say the least. And he was a hypocrite for being a healer, when he had so many raw wounds of his own that needed desperate healing…

            A hand, gentle, but firm, and more than anything, reassuring, caught his trembling shoulder. At the contact, the shaking stopped. The hand slid down to his arm, gently tugging him back into the room. The door closed behind him. Hakkai was now pressed lightly against the solid wood of the door, stuck between it and Gojyo's tall, lean form. One wiry muscled arm served as a barrier from Hakkai's escape, so that he was forced to look into those burning red eyes. Now, they were not blood, but fire, one that beckoned and warmed. Gojyo's eyes alone reached out to Hakkai, bringing him in. 

            Maybe this wasn't just a blind leap after all.

            Another hand, dark skinned, and slightly calloused, gently traced a finger down Hakkai's cheek bone. The dark-haired man tensed at first, but loosened to the touch. Gojyo didn't want to hurt him, and he didn't want to use him either. The half-breed caught Hakkai's chin between his thumb and forefinger, and tilted the brunette's head towards his face.

            "Can you tell me you're willing to go through with this?" the redhead asked in a low, soft voice. Hakkai paused mid-breath, his eyes searching anywhere but Gojyo's face. "Please look at me." The emeralds stilled, resting their gaze in Gojyo's red eyes. "I want to hear you tell me that you want this." Hakkai opened his mouth, for a long time no sound escaping. 

            "This is what I want, Gojyo," he answered, leaning forward to rest his lips very tentatively on Gojyo's. Gojyo grinned against them; Hakkai could feel the upturned lips. The half-breed pulled Hakkai into an embrace. 

            "You really _haven't kissed in a while…" Gojyo observed, and Hakkai could feel his cheeks heat up. His forehead rested against Gojyo's tanned throat, and he could feel the half-breed's breathing. It was slow, but deep. Hakkai enjoyed just standing there, until he felt Gojyo's pulse quicken. The redhead pulled away, his hand sliding to meet with Hakkai's, squeezing gently. He pulled Hakkai to the large bed at the room's center, and gently pushed him down onto the mattress. _

            "Gojyo…?" Hakkai looked up, nervous, curious, and excited all at once. He'd never gotten so far with Kanan. Gojyo leaned down over Hakkai, his lithe body pressing down on Hakkai slender form. 

            "What do you want me to do now?" Gojyo breathed against Hakkai's cheek, eyes glimmering in anticipation. Hakkai swallowed, and breathed deeply, a light smirk playing across his face.

            "I leave the decision in your hands," he responded. Gojyo chuckled, and let his hands roam along Hakkai's shirt, toying with the lace that held him in. Once undone, his hands began to explore Hakkai's bare chest. Gojyo straightened, pulling off his own shirt and casting it off to the side, as if it was completely meaningless to him. Which it was.

            His body leaned heavily on Hakkai, a wonderful weight, and he could feel, skin to skin, Gojyo's muscles spasm and ripple. He had very nice muscles, Hakkai noted mentally, as Gojyo's mouth planted itself against his own. Electricity charged and burned in every place their skin made contact. Hakkai could feel Gojyo's erection between his thighs, and moaned against the half-breed's mouth. His hands flew into Gojyo's hair, grasping at the long crimson strands, becoming tangled. His body screamed for Gojyo to go further, yet his mind…Somewhere in the corner, the rational corner of his mind, he wanted to stop, to go more slowly.

            Suddenly, Gojyo did just that. The fire and intensity that had existed began to ebb, and broke into a smooth warmth. Hakkai was confused as Gojyo's arms slid around his waist, simply holding him there, letting his breath even out. Still holding Hakkai, Gojyo slid further up the bed, and lay down, holding Hakkai against his shoulder. The dark-haired man's green eyes looked up at him from behind tousled bangs in question. Gojyo smiled, running his hand through Hakkai's dark hair.

            "We're both two very emotionally messed up individuals," he sighed, long arms tightening around Hakkai's half naked body. "I think we need to go slowly if we ever wanna be normal again," His voice was sort of disappointed, but Hakkai knew he was right. Rushing into anything wouldn't do much good for both of them, besides shoving their problems aside for one night, only to find them waiting the next morning. It was all right, though. Hakkai wanted to stay this way forever, and he could sense Gojyo and enjoyed it too. Slow had its advantages.

            "I agree," Hakkai added, stifling a yawn. Gojyo's eyes had closed now, and Hakkai figured he'd be asleep soon. The green-eyed man relaxed in Gojyo's hold, forgetting everything for once, and enjoying the moment.

            Homura. Ever since the day he'd arrived that man had been slowly pulling at the fibers of Kougaiji's well-structured kingdom, hoping to unravel the entire thing. And if not that, than surely pull out a few seams on the way by undermining his authority! No one got away with that, not even his own stepmother, and _surely, not a stranger! _

            With a haughty sniff, Kougaiji stormed into the common room, where Kyosyu usually spent her afternoons. He didn't doubt that Homura was in her company either. Doku had fallen into stride behind him, completely silent, but Kougaiji knew his presence anyway. For the moment, though, the prince ignored the man, having other matters that needed dealing with. Kougaiji stopped, his eyes falling along his stepmother, at her side Yaone, and of course, Homura, who stood at the other end of the room.

            "Oh, Kougaiji!" his stepmother feigned a surprised exclamation. "I was hoping you would show up." She smiled, and Kougaiji nodded, not bearing the thought of wasting a smile on that woman. Yaone smiled shyly at him, looking up from under violet bangs. She was reserved, but not incapable. She was simply raised to be coy. He gave the girl a small smile, having some sympathy for her, as she had to be in the shadow of Kyosyu every hour of the day.

            "Is there a particular reason to that?" The prince asked dryly, answering to Kyosyu's previous statement. The woman smiled, standing from her seat.

            "Of course. Homura was talking to me, and he seems to make a lot of sense." As if the woman wasn't bad enough, she had to take a liking to the man he couldn't stand. "He was wondering, and similar thoughts had crossed my own mind, why you haven't done anything about the human kingdom? Especially since you are such enemies; I would have thought with your strength you would be rid of them by now," Kougaiji's clawed fist clenched at his side. It was the only way he could vent his anger at the moment. Yaone's eyes fell upon his hand, slightly concerned. Now it was Homura's turn to speak.

            "I've seen you're army, and they are nothing less than capable of doing the job. I just don't understand why you haven't even started." He stated smoothly, his voice so flawless, it made Kougaiji sick. He amazingly retained the calm in his expression.

            "Well, actually, I wouldn't attack unless I have good reason to initiate." Homura thought this over, but had an argument to it.

            "Didn't their own prince slay one of your border guards?" he pointed out. Kougaiji set his jaw tightly, trying to think of a way to get out of that one. He had nothing.

            "Yes, that is true," he replied, not liking where this was going. Homura's face became smug.

            "Well, then," he stated, as if that answered everything. Kyosyu cast an expectant look at Kougaiji, just waiting for him to say no, so that she could jump on him for irresponsible ruling. On the other hand, if he agreed, they would get the impression that by working together, they could easily undermine his authority on anything. Basically, the prince was stuck between a rock…and a hard place.

            "Captain," Kougaiji addressed the tall, dark haired man behind him.

            "Yes sir," Doku answered in his low voice. Kyosyu stared in shock, and Kougaiji fought the smirk that threatened to take over his expression. Obviously, she'd thought Doku as nothing more than a servant. Though there really was no way of her knowing that he had been a servant, and still was, but had also become captain of his armed forces. And the redhead wouldn't be filling her in on that bit of information any time soon. 

            "I'd like you to send a small group, no more than fifty, to let the humans know that we're ready. I think that should give them good enough notice, so this won't be an empty war." Doku nodded curtly.

            "Yes sir," He quietly exited the room, his tall form disappearing around the corner. Kougaiji stared evenly at Kyosyu.

            "So, you suspected my plan all along?" Kougaiji left her no time to answer, for he left the room, leaving them to ponder on that. At least, maybe, they wouldn't think they'd undermined his rule completely. Kougaiji was no more than ten steps away from the common room when the clack of heals rushed up from behind him. He turned slowly, meeting with Yaone's strawberry eyes, full of concern.

            "Your-your highness?" she stammered, having trouble locking with his gaze. He patiently let her find her own words, though had to interject once.

            "Please, call me Kougaiji. You shouldn't have to deal with formalities if _that woman doesn't." Yaone smiled._

            "Kougaiji…your hand," she reached out, her fingertips brushing lightly against the hand that Kougaiji had been clenching into a fist. Little rivulets of blood trailed down, his claws causing more damage than he thought. "Here." She took the bleeding hand in her own. Carefully, she pulled a handkerchief from the breast of her dress, slowly wrapping it around the wounded hand. "I would give you a potion for it, but I don't have those with me, so this will have to do," She smiled at him. Kougaiji looked at the piece of cloth, trimmed in lace, made of white velvety material. Swirling embroidered designs decorated its edges. The prince looked up at her, a sort of confused expression on his face.

            "Thank you," 

Author's Note: Let me start of by saying this; *throws herself at readers' feet* I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! I would understand it if you wanted to throw random items at me! Go ahead! Do it!

Pinku: *throws a pot that misses by a foot in front of her*

Lorelei: *blinks* That's pathetic. *grabs the pot and chases him with it*

Pinku: AHHHHH! GOMEN NASAI!!! LORELEI!!

Lorelei: *grabs Pinku by the collar* Does anyone want a slightly used muse? He is pleasantly unintelligent, and over eats pocky!

Pinku: *scowls* Did you just call me pleasantly stupid?

Lorelei:…yeah. 

Pinku: *sniffles* Meanie! 

Lorelei: *drops him* Anyway, I am terribly sorry about the delay…*looks at last update and blanches* Heh heh…yeah. You have to understand that I am sporadic, and get one idea after another and before you know it, I'm buried. Well, I hope, at least, you enjoyed that chapter. Gojyo and Hakkai got naughty. And yes, I know, Sanzo passed out from pain, but hell, it was poison! Oh well. I believe that is it. My debt to you is far from fulfilled, but I am trying. Buh bye then!

Pinku: *sniff* I should get pocky…

A-chan: *smirks and gives him pocky*

Pinku: *eyes widen, sneaks off with A-chan to a random closet*

Lorelei: *looks around* Huh? Pinku? Where'd you go? *hears interesting things in closet* O.o Idiots…


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Reign of the Heart

Content: AU, yaoi/shonen ai, non-con in this chapter, but nothing greatly explicit.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but…the story is mine! And this fairy dust! *flings fairy dust around* 

Pinku: *sweatdrop*

Lorelei: *becomes seriously and gets all teary eyed* I just wanna thank you people for sticking with me the entire time! I simply love reading reviews from you, and knowing your support…*sobs into Pinku's shoulder*

Pinku: *pats her back* Uh…yeah…*waves sign that says 'Pretend you like it so she gives me pocky!' at the readers*

Lorelei: *sniffs and pulls away* So. Enjoy!

~Chapter Five~

            It was a dark room. It had always been dark, with only one window, barred and hidden by thick curtains. Only on some nights, did the moon show through, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Tonight was one of those nights.

            Goku felt himself being thrust to the wall, his wrists encircled by not only tight metal slave bands, but by hands. Hands that gripped him fiercely, refusing to let him go. Goku had long since learned not to whimper under the pressure that held him there. 

            The stone wall was cold and sharp against his bare back, and every inch of his exposed skin the wall bit into. All that clothed him was a frail pair of pants, and those were not hard to remove, as he felt one of the hands searching their waistband. A sharp breath hit his cheek as his captor leaned his face down to Goku's level.

            "You're not much of a challenge tonight," the man observed. Goku could just make out his two-toned eyes, and the lines of shadow on his face. The man grinned maliciously. "Something the matter?" 

            Goku dropped his head, long brown hair falling into and around his youthful face. He tensed slightly when a slender fingered hand traveled down his pants, prickling the flesh it touched. The other hand released its hold on Goku's wrist, cupping his chin and tilting his head to bring his large golden eyes into view.

            "Beautiful." The dark-haired man, Homura, stated. Goku held back a wince as Homura's lips traveled down his torso, and his hands gracefully pulled off Goku's pants. The youth's breathing remained even, after so many years of the same routine. The shadows dance across the floor as a breeze swept through the room, the curtains billowing. A hand paused, curled around Goku's hip. Goku sucked in a breath, wondering if he'd done something wrong. His master had seemed to be enjoying himself. "You're used to this, now, aren't you?" Homura asked quietly. Goku felt his eyes widen in some fear of what Homura was planning to do, but he nodded, very slowly. Homura stood at full height, looking down at Goku, a devious shine dancing in his gold and gray eyes. "Come here."

            Homura led Goku to the bed at the other side of the room. This wasn't new either; they had used the bed often. Homura gestured for Goku to lay down on it, and the boy proceeded to do so. He stared at Homura, awaiting further command.

            "Lift your arms." The man directed. Goku did as he was told, his youthful eyes widening in fear as he felt his arms being secured to the head board. Homura leaned down on his slight form, smirk widening. He let the palms of his hands rest on Goku's chest, which fluttered with the rabid beating of his heart. "We'll play a different way tonight." His lips fell hungrily upon Goku's, tongue immediately violating the boy's mouth, and Goku let it. There was a time when he had fought it, and his attempts had become feebler until there were none. Homura's mouth moved down his body, covering every inch of his skin, and Goku allowed him to. He allowed the man to tear away every piece of dignity, of innocence, that had ever existed there, without any question.

            There was nothing else he could do.

            Involuntarily, his hands clutched the sheet wrapped around his body desperately. His eyes squeezed tighter, and then opened, slowly, not wanting to come face to face with what he expected to see…

            Goku seemed to be on the floor, sprawled on a pile of worn blankets, covered in one solitary sheet. Why…? He'd never woken up _this way before…And where was he? His dim surroundings were certainly a far cry from a palace…_

            Wait! Sanzo! He was still at that old healer's house, and Sanzo was still recovering from his poison wound. Goku sighed heavily, letting the panic within him die. For a moment, he'd thought he'd retained a new master. That was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want anyone to be his master…except Sanzo.

            _That's right! Sanzo!_

            The young man sprung from his position on the floor, taking a minute to dislodge his small form from the large sheet, which had gotten wrapped awkwardly around his foot. After shaking the offensive blanket, Goku rushed to where Sanzo lay in the room's one bed. He peered over Sanzo's face, brushing his brown bangs aside to get a better look.

            The blonde prince was pale, and his face very peaceful, considering the pain he had been in not so long ago. Goku placed a tentative hand on Sanzo's forehead, brushing aside the locks of hair that fell onto it, letting his hand slide down Sanzo's cheek. Sanzo was extremely cold! 

            Goku pulled his hand back nervously as Sanzo took a deep breath, stirring very slightly. The sleeping prince shuddered. Without any more thought, Goku crawled into an empty space in the bed beside Sanzo, snuggling in as close as he could to Sanzo without waking him. If Sanzo was cold, Goku would gladly share his warmth. He would share anything Sanzo needed.

            "'Night, Sanzo," Goku murmured sleepily, feeling himself drift back off to sleep, this time, with peaceful dreams, of a violet-eyed prince.

            Sanzo awoke with the feeling of pressure at his immediate left. That, and tangled appendages. He definitely could feel a couple of limbs constricting his waist, and legs tangled in his own. He nearly thought there was a leech infestation in his bed. 

            He snorted softly. A soft, warm…pleasant leech infestation. He found there his own golden eyed servant clinging desperately to his body, muttering about having breakfast. And something about the prince himself. Sanzo sighed, deciding it best to leave the boy alone for the time being.

            "I fall unconscious for a few hours, and this is what happens," the prince sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead. A tingling pain shot through the adjacent shoulder, the one that Goku had been clinging to. Fleetingly, Sanzo wondered how the boy had managed not to disturb it while he was sleeping. "Damn," Sanzo grated against the pain. Goku stirred, consequently moving closer to Sanzo, giving the blonde barely any breathing room. Another sigh. "Damn. If I had known monkeys were attracted to heat…"

            "I'm not a monkey…" Goku muttered sleepily. "And I'm not just attracted to heat, I'm—" Goku's eyes slid open, meeting with Sanzo's impatient violet eyes. A blonde brow arched.

            "You're what?" Flushing red, Goku tried turning over to dislodge himself from Sanzo, falling off of the bed with a loud thud, most of the sheets tumbling onto him. 

            "Ow…" Goku moaned from the floor. "Is it morning already?" Sanzo contemplated yelling at the boy for sleeping with him, but decided against it. He had to admit, even if only to himself, it was one of the most pleasant nights he'd ever slept through. Odd.

            "Of course it is, why else would the sun be shining through the damned window?" Sanzo gestured, pulling himself out of bed haltingly, because of his shoulder. He hissed quietly in pain a few times before successfully swinging his legs over the bed's edge. Goku jumped up from the floor.

            "Sanzo! Be careful!" the brunette waved his hands about nervously. Sanzo glared mildly at his jumpy servant.

            "Don't tell _me how to handle myself, ape!" he growled, then winced, pressing a hand to his throbbing shoulder. Goku jumped, half in triumph, half in worry._

            "See?! It's still sore! Even after two days!" Sanzo's violet eyes widened.

            "Two days?!" he exclaimed incredulously. "Two days? How? I don't remember…" Goku placed his hands on his hips, a small smirk on his face.

            "Well how could you? You were asleep the whole time!" Sanzo made a face. He distinctly remembered being awake not so long ago…The prince lifted himself from the bed and onto his feet. Goku watched him all the while. "Um, Sanzo?" The prince looked up from his fumbling with the ties on his clothing, and the avoidance of using his shoulder. He grunted in annoyance.

            "What is it?" Goku smiled wide and hopeful.

            "Aren't we going to eat first?" A growl came from Sanzo's throat, and soon, Goku found the prince's undershirt draped over his head. He peeked out from under the fabric. "Is that a yes?"

            Sanzo, minding his aching shoulder, carefully swung himself into the saddle of his horse, the healer's daughter bracing him on one side. Goku's head drooped, and his shoulders were slumped. Sanzo arched a golden eyebrow in the boy's direction. 

            "Goku, are you coming?" he asked. Goku shook his head to clear his mind, and leaned against the side of the horse.

            "Yeah…just a little tired…" the youth replied with a yawn. Sanzo sighed, and reached an arm out to the youth. Goku examined the limb with some scrutiny. Sanzo gave another exasperated sigh.

            "Come on, then. You can sleep while we're riding. I'm not wasting another day," Sanzo stated, grabbing Goku and pulling him into the saddle. Goku wasn't used to sitting in the front, and he gave Sanzo a hesitant look.

            "S-Sanzo…?" Goku stammered. Sanzo's beautiful violet eyes narrowed. 

            "Just sit. You said you were tired, so sleep." And that was that.

            His office, or so it was called, could more accurately be called a cave. The thick, heavy curtains on the windows were perpetually drawn shut, to keep out distractions, of course. For light, there were two high windows that let in enough sunlight without being able to be looked out of. The room itself was furnished in dark oak and deep green carpet. Oddly enough, he found it soothing…

            Hakkai rubbed at his eyes wearily. For some reason, it was much too quiet today. As if answering that thought, there was a knock on his door.

            "Yes?" Hakkai answered, strongly enough so that his soft voice would carry through the door. It swung open tentatively at his call. A messenger. The young man looked flushed, as if he'd run to carry important news.

            "Sir!" He began, breathing a bit before going on. "Our borders have been attacked!" Hakkai stood at this, a little surprised. "By the demons!" the messenger finished. Of course, Hakkai had known this. They were the only ones that had been looking to attack for quite some time now. He almost wondered what had taken them so long... He rubbed at his temples to clear his wild thoughts.

            "Tell the captain to assemble our forces," he instructed calmly. The messenger's head bobbed in a nod, and again, he took off. Hakkai sighed deeply, sinking back into his chair. So they were finally going to be enthralled in war, was it? No sooner had he time to think on this that the door creaked open again, though this time, he could tell, there was more certainty behind it. "Yes?" Hakkai asked, his voice still tense from the news. He was met with the smug look on Gojyo's face. Gojyo…

            "Hakkai!" Gojyo greeted, swaggering to the desk and leaning over it. "How are ya?" 

_How am I…?_

            Hakkai would've smirked bitterly at this, had it not been that Gojyo's lips were now upon his.

            "G-Gojyo!" Hakkai blurted, pulling away. "Now isn't…" Gojyo sighed, leaning casually against the desk.

            "Sorry," he stated with a sigh. "I know…I remember now. No play while at work…" The half-breed grinned. "But I've missed you! The people who've seen me all stared, and then started whispering. I wanted to kick their asses and show them who to snicker at, but I couldn't. So I came to see you," Hakkai didn't know why, maybe it was because he was stressed that with Sanzo gone, he'd be in charge of the entire kingdom while they were at war, but whatever it was, he wanted to be alone. And being with Gojyo was _not alone. He slammed both palms onto the desk's wooden surface._

            "Gojyo." He began in a low, dark tone. "I've just received news that we are under attack. I know that you mean well, but the best thing for me now is to be _alone. Do you understand?" Gojyo stared at Hakkai for a moment, before dropping his head, his long hair obscuring his face._

            "I understand…" he began slowly. "I understand that you fit the part of a slave owner pretty well right now." Hakkai's expression changed suddenly to one of regret. He reached out a hand.

            "Oh…Gojyo. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry…It's just that I need to think, and when you're around…I can't do that properly. I'm sorry," Gojyo waved a hand, but his crimson eyes were still sad.

            "I know, Hakkai. I just…I'll go, okay?" Gojyo cast Hakkai one last glance before leaving the office. Again, Hakkai slumped into his seat, but this time, he thought of nothing but Gojyo.

            "You don't deserve this,"

            Was the palace so grand that at every turn, Kougaiji found emptiness? The demon prince casually followed the path of the hall, turning as it did, descending when there were stairs to descend. He really wasn't thinking about walking at all.

            _"Kou, leave me to speak with Master Homura for a while. Maybe you should talk to Yaone…?"_

_            That woman! Kougaiji nearly let his temper slide, his fist poised to strike at the stone wall at his side. He held it back though, keeping the fist curled, he could feel the pinch of his sharp nails against the flesh. Everything his stepmother did drove him crazy. And now, she was calling that man…__Master Homura. He swore it wouldn't be long until she called him __King. Foolish woman._

            And she was so insistent on getting him to spend time with that girl. True, she was beautiful, but Kougaiji would never so easily submit to his stepmother. He'd even gone out of his way to avoid Yaone, just to spite the woman. 

            Kougaiji's head snapped up as he caught a glimpse of movement ahead of him. He stared curiously at where it had been, proving there was nothing there. He made a low sound of annoyance at having being interrupted, when only moments ago he'd mused about the emptiness of his palace.

            The young prince stalked forward, determined to find out whatever it was, if not just to satisfy his own curiosity. He turned another corner and looked around. He'd found his answer rather quickly.

            Back pressed lightly against the wall, Yaone stood, looking distractedly towards the floor. Kougaiji didn't have to follow her gaze to realize she was avoiding his own. Well, since his stepmother wasn't there to see anything, Kougaiji decided it might not be too harmful to engage in some conversation with the girl.

            "Yaone?" He addressed her in a soft voice, not his usual proud voice used when speaking to his servants or stepmother. The young woman lifted her head, raspberry eyes wide and unsure. "What are you doing out here?" He made sure to make the question conversational, so she wouldn't feel threatened. She looked down again, taking her time to answer.

            "Actually, I was looking for you, your High—Kougaiji." She gave him a small smile, remembering not to address him so formally. The prince raised an eyebrow.

            "Oh?"

            "Yes…I've been wanting to talk to you; alone." Well, she certainly didn't sound very unsure now. Kougaiji folded his arms across his chest, his posture becoming more lenient looking.

            "What about?" He asked, unable to extract all the suspicion in his tone. Yaone chuckled, covering her mouth behind a hand. She smiled at him.

            "Oh, no, nothing like that! Just to talk. As a companion, perhaps?" Kougaiji's thin line of a grimace turned slowly upwards, of its own accord.

            "All right. I've been wanting to know a few things about you anyway." Yaone gave him her full attention. "Where are you from?" Yaone's expression became somber, her eyes growing marginally distant.

            "Ah…nowhere near here. A different continent. Your…stepmother…brought me over by ship." Kougaiji nodded in understanding. He decided to add his own corresponding story, in exchange for her answer.

            "Well, I've barely ever left here. And certainly, I've never traveled continents. I've been prince since I was rather young. As you can see, my mother died quite a while back, and my father remarried." These words were spoken almost bitterly, memories of his true, loving mother returning to him. That was part of the reason Kougaiji held so much contempt for his stepmother; he had lived with something so much more wonderful, it was hard to be without it. Yaone's eyes softened.

            "I'm sorry to hear that,"

            "Don't be." Kougaiji's head was turned to the side, his face set in a grim expression once more. "It can't be changed now." Yaone murmured in understanding.

            "Well, I don't know where my mother is now…I'm not even sure if she's dead." Yaone said this in quite a stolid manner for what she was saying. "She was a queen, my mother." Oh. So Yaone was a princess? So this really was a matchmaker's setup. But why…? "Of course, she wasn't always a queen." The young woman's radiant eyes bore into Kougaiji's. "Prince, may I tell you something personal?" The red haired prince was silent, wondering why she would ask a question like that. His response was a nod. "Me and my mother…we were born as slaves to the king…and his wife. But my mother wanted more for us. She…tried to seduce the king, and she even got him to murder his own wife for her. Soon after that, she was made queen, and I was made a princess. Your stepmother found me when she came to visit the kingdom, and decided to bring me with her. My mother was waiting for any chance to marry me off, so she allowed me to go. And so now, I'm here, with you—" Yaone had stepped forward a fraction of an inch at that moment, her heeled shoe stepping on the train of her own gown. She lost balance, falling forward, expecting to meet ground, in a very ungraceful way.

            Secure arms held her upright, rescuing her from her fall. Kougaiji had prevented her from coming to an embarrassing end to her story. She raised her head to meet eyes with her saving prince, feeling her cheeks become pink at the situation. Kougaiji stared at her, his red-violet eyes contemplating her facial features warily. Without warning, the young prince pressed his lips firmly down against Yaone's, knowing what he wanted. And Yaone did not reject him; she kissed back, her fingertips clutching at the fabric of his ebony colored loose fitting shirt, dully noting the lace was loosened to reveal a piece of his firm chest. And then it all ended. Yaone nearly stumbled backwards, a flushed worried expression upon her face.

            "I'm sorry—I just remembered! Lirin needed to see me! Goodbye, Kougaiji!" she blurted hastily, obviously skirting about the truth. She grabbed the folds of her dress, not wanting to trip over it again, and hurried off down the hall, leaving Kougaiji staring after her retreating back. Absently, the prince lifted his fingers to his lips, and felt them curve into a smirk.

            Barely ever was night as the poets described it; the world was not as romantic a place as it was inside their heads. Tonight was no exception; unlike the beautiful velveteen blanket speckled with glittering crystals of stars, it was a black void, swirling gray clouds overpowering those sparkling emblems called stars. This was true night.

            Homura leaned his torso over the balcony railing, his arms outstretched, and a strange resonating red stone resting within the palm of his hand. Its size was large enough so that he could clench his fist around the object. He held it out towards the east, and its pulsating became more rapid. A malicious grin crossed his face at this signal.

            "Must you always use the gods' toys to find your own?" a soft, insightful voice asked from behind him. As if from nowhere, the man Shien appeared at Homura's side, the latter finding nothing surprising about the man's sudden presence. 

            "Why not? Its working," his eyes were locked upon the stone; it's pulsing so quick, it was nearly glowing. "There's a tale that a fragment of one of these stones was dropped to earth, and caused the destruction of many demons," Homura mused absently. Shien crossed his arms over his chest.

            "The release of chaos," he murmured. Homura snorted softly. Hollow sounding footsteps fell into place behind them, stopping as another man stood at Homura's other side. He stared at the hypnotic stone with some curiosity, and then back to Homura with his one visible eye, the other obscured by a dark patch.

            "How do you figure it was possible for that…boy…to have been here for a full eighteen years? Wouldn't people have noticed his resistance to age?" Zenon asked, changing the subject back to the object of their mission. Homura smiled half in admiration, half in subtle annoyance.

            "When he escaped, he was born again as a human. Or something close to it. He's still one of us at the core. And this," he brought the ruby stone in closer to him, looking into its swirling red surface. "Will recognize that power within him." Zenon crossed his arms over his chest, making a 'Ch' sound. The stone itself was an intensifier of power, simply a device of magnification, using negative energies to key into that power. It was no wonder why it was a common tool of the gods…and how some of the gods became…less than merciful. Zenon exhaled a sigh. "In any case, we've only established a faint direction to go. It may take more time than I had anticipated," Homura cast a fleeting glance along the eerie night horizon across from the balcony on which he stood. "Son Goku. I _will find you. Do not forget that you are __mine."_

            _So many different shades of blood dripped down his arm, splashed across his face, swirling and mingling in deep patterns of scarlet. He couldn't even tell if any of it belonged to him. His fist was clasped tightly around another neck, the being attached already passed on. Hakkai jerked, letting go of the demon, his hands flying to his head. He buried his pace in his red-stained palms, sinking to his knees. _

_            The amulet around his neck was pulsating so rapidly, there were barely any intervals between the pulsing. It sped so much, that the jewel shattered with a light tinkling sound. Suddenly, a wave of memories Hakkai hadn't known he'd forgotten flooded back to him. Kanan. He was here to save Kanan._

_            The dark-haired man stumbled forward, looking in every direction. All he saw before him was a sea of blood and bodies. He could feel the acidic taste of bile rising in his throat. He did this…he killed them…But they didn't matter. He was here for Kanan's sake…Kanan…_

_            Hakkai stopped short, his eyes locking on a familiar shape slumped over, just as all the others were. Slowly, he approached it, stepping over the dead that jutted into his path. He kneeled over the body, brushing aside the strands of dark-hair, the color of his own. He found himself staring into two lifeless green eyes, glazed over and unblinking; completely unlike the eyes of his lover from only a day before. _

_            "Kanan…" he whispered hoarsely. He wanted to cry, even willed himself to, but he was empty of tears. He could only sit beside the limp body, staring at the shell that had housed the soul he'd loved. So lost was he in this that he did not hear the silent footsteps approaching from his back. A strong hand closed around his throat from behind._

_            "You…!" the voice was strangled, high-pitched with insanity. Hakkai's eyes widened, and he choked from the constricting hand that was now joined by another. "You did this! You murdered them all, the innocents! You!" Hakkai opened his mouth in silent protest, but it would be a lie anyway. He began to feel the burn in his lungs from deprivation of air. Maybe it was better this way…_

_            His survival instincts seemed to think differently. Mechanically, Hakkai threw back his head, his skull coming in contact with his attacker's face. The demon grunted in pain, hands retracting from Hakkai's throat to his newly broken nose, blood flowing freely between his fingers. Blood that had dripped onto Hakkai's head…_

_            Hakkai grinned ferally, his green eyes glowing and then narrowing. His muscles convulsed and shifted beneath his flesh, and his ears grew to point on either side of his face. Nails became grotesquely long and lethal, and with a growl deep in the pit of his throat, he turned and delivered the fatal blow to the remaining youkai of the clan, every other thought abandoned and smothered by the newborn demon within him._

_            Yaone sat placidly on the edge of her bed, contemplating the creases in her skirt as if it was the most fascinating thing she'd ever laid eyes on. From the other side of the bedroom, Lirin watched her with inquisitive wide eyes. Even she could tell something was bothering her 'sister-figure'. True to her bubbly nature, she hoped off of her own bed, sliding in next to Yaone._

            "So what is it?" she asked bluntly, Yaone surprised at the sudden burst of conversation. The older girl looked away distractedly.

            "Nothing. It's nothing…" Lirin rolled her large green eyes at this feeble response. She pouted in a child-like manner.

            "If you're gonna lie to me, at least make it a good one," she drawled, a hint of amusement in her voice, causing Yaone to smile. Ever since the two had met, they had taken to each other as an elder and younger sister. With Lirin's lack of motherly guidance, and Yaone's introversive nature, the two had been able to help each other. Yaone sighed, punctuating her decision made.

            "Lirin…do remember what your mother told me to do?" Yaone began, her voice soft. Lirin nodded, her expression becoming serious.

            "Yeah. She wanted you to appeal to my bro-, Prince Kougaiji." Yaone nodded sullenly. Lirin's brow knitted together in thought. "So? What's that got to do with anything? Have you done it?" 

            "All too well, Lirin," Yaone responded quietly. "I think I might feel more for your brother than your mother had intended…" Lirin's eyes went round.

            "But…you weren't supposed to…"

            "I know…I know that." Yaone's voice began to waver, and she stood, taking a few steps across the salmon colored carpet embroidered in gold. She stood still a moment, collecting herself. "Lirin…I don't think I can go through with this anymore…" Lirin sat still, for once not having anything to say in response. "I don't think I can kill you brother."

Author's Notes: As is customary, I shall provide you with some lovely footnotes of my own. I hope a cleared up the amulet thingy a little in this chapter. It's not too important to understand it, just something for the story. Aside from that, I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile. But this is actually normal for me. I don't post for months, and then randomly, I'll post. It's odd, but it's me. Um…I'll try to do better with the next chapter. I'm currently pondering whether to make this fic end at 12 or so chapters, or extend to be a relatively long series. I guess it depends on how many ideas I have, which I do have a few. Well, I believe that's all. Thanks for sticking with me!


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Reign of the Heart 

Content: A/U, yaoi, confusing and eccentric author…^___^

Disclaimer: I own…YOUR SOULS!! *cackles* All right, so I own fairly little, BUT! I own Sanzo figurine and I WUV him! *huggles* By the way, his birthday party went off without a hitch…*fond memories of peach cans decorating her room and balloons with crude likenesses of Sanzo doodled on* The streamers are still in-tact, no thanks to Chaster…. And I have a balloon that resembles an alien…its green too…*blinks O.o*

*waves a pretty sparkly banner* Oh-KAY! I'd just like to thank all you people who…tolerated me, and read this story, and especially those who e-mailed me and put the flame under my butt to get me writing again. I have to admit, the creative bug just wasn't biting. Thank you!

~Chapter Six~

            Lirin rubbed at her sore ear with a sour expression upon her round tanned face. She really didn't fit the definition of royalty, and once again, that part of her had shone through and gotten her into trouble. For the third or fourth time, her mother had caught her wearing clothes more often seen on little boys. Kyosyu had dragged the girl by the ear into the changing room, and refused to let her leave until she'd put her dress back on. Lirin did so unwillingly, and that led to her position now, looking for her elder half-brother.

            "Damned mother…" she muttered with a growl. She looked around and saw that she was completely alone, and a sly grin crept across her face. Swiftly, she ripped the skirt of her dress right off, and also the sleeves. She'd kept the pants on underneath, and sighed at how much more freely she could walk without a hem to trip upon. "How stupid these things are!" she exclaimed, looking at the ripped cloth in disgust. With a snort of indignation, she cast the remnants of her dress to the floor, and continued her search for Kougaiji.

            She was never one to pry _intentionally, and when Lirin stumbled upon Kougaiji's private room with the door open, she figured that there would be no problem for her to look for her brother inside. She grinned, a pointed canine protruding from her mouth in a demonic manner of mischief, which likewise danced within her large green eyes. Lirin hoped she might be able to catch her elder brother by surprise. Little did she think she might herself be greeted with a surprise of another kind._

            "Big brother!" she chirped, practically bouncing into the large open room. "Kou—" She stopped mid-sentence, face scrunching up in a sort of confusion. Dokugaguji's back was faced towards her, his height hiding Kougaiji, whose clawed hands clutched at the fabric of the taller demon's shirt. The prince sort of sighed as he shifted his chin to lie on Doku's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against the elder demon's neck. His red-violet eyes opened slowly, and he found himself staring right into the wide, questioning orbs of his younger half sister. The blood quickly blossomed in his cheeks, fortunately for him, only tinting his face a light hue of pink. The redheaded prince coughed a few times, and pulled away from the taller demon that held him. Doku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the prince's sudden action, and he cast a glance over his own shoulder.

            Lirin blinked a few times, as did Doku, and then the child grinned widely. Kougaiji's eyes narrowed slightly.

            "Surprised ya, didn't I?" she preened. Kougaiji growled low in his throat, bitter at having been interrupted. The child apparently didn't care about the two older demons' activities prior to her entrance, and casually strolled over to her brother. Her smirk melted and became a somber look, rare for the young demon girl. "Kou…I need to talk to you." She stated flatly. Looking down at his half-sister, Kougaiji felt his annoyance subside. Lirin wouldn't be in this kind of mood if the situation wasn't truly important.

            "…Yes?" The young demon averted her eyes to the floor, suddenly out of words, something Kou had never witnessed since she'd come to stay at his palace.

            "I…well, I noticed that you don't seem to like my mother much…" the girl began slowly, unsure as of how else to put her thoughts into words. Kougaiji opened his mouth to explain, but Lirin rushed on. "And I feel the same. She's never been much of a mother to me anyway…" Bitter anger seeped into her tone. "I'm not much of anything to her," Doku gave the girl a sympathetic look, having been familiar with the feeling of a lost family, similar to not having a true family to begin with. Lirin lifted her round face to look Kougaiji in the eye. "And, I really like it here…and I really like you, too. What I mean is, I really just wanna stay here with you," 

            The demon prince stared with a blank expression at the girl, remembering the last time he'd been asked a similar request…also of someone he held dear. His eyes shifted to Doku, his army's commander, his slave in body…his eternal friend. It was he who had asked to stay with Kougaiji so long ago. The taller demon bowed his head in a nod, and met eyes with Kougaiji. He placed a large hand atop Lirin's head, passing it through her hair gently, and both gave Kougaiji expectant looks. The prince, cornered, released a sigh, and folded his arms over his chest, yet the corners of his lips nearly twitched upwards, belying his softened mood.

            "You may stay. At any rate, it will be worlds better than leaving you in the care of that woman any longer." Lirin's eyes shown with gratitude and love, and she leapt forward, throwing her arms around her half-brother's waist. She looked up with a wide grin splitting her round face.

            "Thank you!" she exclaimed, unexplainable sincerity in just those two words, and much more than Kou himself ever expected to hear from the girl. "Big brother…" Gently, Kougaiji reached down, petting her head affectionately. It was almost if they'd never been apart. Doku smiled lovingly at the both of them, memories of the days he was bereft of threatening to claim his mind completely. He was a great deal more than just "happy" that Kougaiji could find a similar feeling in his younger sister.

            "…Kou?" The girl began tentatively. Kougaiji raised a slender red eyebrow. "Yaone would like to stay as well."

            A long winded sigh came from the relatively small-framed boy for about the twentieth time that day, and it was, in fact, the last time the blonde-haired prince was willing it to endure without comment.

            "Would you knock off that sighing?" he growled, almost in a manner suited to his demon adversaries. Goku leaned his forehead against Sanzo's back, right between the shoulder blades, adding a groan to his sigh this time. Sanzo twitched involuntarily, gripping the reins on the horse more tightly.

            "I can't help it, Sanzo! My back hurts _and my neck is stiff __and I'm so hungry I think I'll pass out any minute!" As if to add emphasis to this claim, his stomach rumbled hollowly. "When will we be able to stop, Sanzo?" the boy's whining plucked on the very last nerve Sanzo had, and even that one threatened to snap as he could feel a headache forming right between his eyes. Another twitch of his eye._

            "God dammit! Shut up already! We are only a day's ride away, is it possible for you to give me peace for that duration of time?" The prince's tone softened as he felt the warmth of Goku's cheek against his back.

            "…I'm sorry, Sanzo. I'll be quiet now, okay?" Sanzo looked upwards, wondering why the gods had bestowed him with _this little gift. Or for that matter, __Hakkai. _

"I guarantee I shall kill him," the prince muttered. Goku's ears didn't pick up on this oath of vengeance, so Sanzo raised his voice for him to hear. "Never mind it." was the prince's pardon to Goku's incessant complaint. Behind him, Goku smiled. They rode on for a few more minutes in silence, when once again, Goku broke the soundless cloud that surrounded them.

            "Sanzo…" the boy started. The prince shifted his shoulders, purposely avoiding giving a response. "Sanzo…how come, how come you're a prince?" At this, Sanzo cast a fleeting glance at the chestnut haired youth from over his shoulder before turning around and shifting his shoulders once more. He cleared his throat. "Sanzo?"

            "Where did you get such a question from?" Sanzo questioned regally, dodging its answer. He felt Goku shrug against him.

            "Well, its just that, you're nothing like any of the other…princes…that owned me," Sanzo felt himself tense at the way Goku used the word "owned" so freely. It appalled him that people felt they could own life, and treat that life so flippantly. He wouldn't express this feeling to Goku, but it still angered him. He softened then, due to his anger for Goku's situation, and decided he at least owed the boy a story.

            "I suppose you can say it was pure accident that I am where I am today. I was only an infant when I was separated from my birth parents, so of course, I never knew who they were, nor shall I ever. I have no remorse for that. It just so happened I was found by the late queen of my kingdom, and it was an extraordinary find for her. She was what you may call barren; she could not have children, and so she had no way of producing an heir for the king. When she found me, she wanted to keep me as a son, and the king agreed." As Sanzo spoke, his voice remained facile, and no emotion leaked in.

            "Not very long after, she was struck ill, and died because of it. The king was left in grief for his dead wife…he didn't last all that much longer than she." Goku swallowed, eyes becoming slightly moist beyond his control. 

            "Sanzo…" Cutting off the boy's sympathetic words, the prince continued, voice just as detatched as it had been.

            "I was very young at that point, no older than a child, and already I had to be trained to take my father's place as king. By eighteen, I was fully in charge of the kingdom." Sanzo stopped, and Goku waited, thinking there might be more to the story, but there was nothing.

            "Sanzo…you must've been pretty brave," Goku told the prince. The blonde raised an eyebrow, turning slightly to look at the youth. His lips formed a frown, and his eyes wanted an elaboration of that statement. "I mean…you must've been really brave to take on so much responsibility when you were so young…I don't think I could've done it…" Goku admitted. Sanzo stared at the boy for some time, and a hint of smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He turned to face forward again, shaking his head lightly.

            "Stupid monkey," But he was still smiling.

            "You do realize, my lady, that your hesitance may be showing the people unintentional weakness; you and I both know that is a lie," Startled by the smooth baritone of the dark haired man, Kyosyu's hands clenched reflexively around her tea cup, to prevent the hot liquid from jumping out and burning her hand, or worse, staining her gown. She breathed a soft snort at his words.

            "You are quite anxious, aren't you?" she mused, this being the third or fourth time Homura touched upon the subject. A ghost of a smirk played at his lips.

            "Maybe, but it is for your own good. Without a prince around, now's the perfect time to move into full force, my lady." This formal title was rewarded with a chuckle from the woman, who placed her tea cup down and folded her hands neatly on her lap.

            "I know. Which is exactly why I gave the order to attack, and not even a day to spare." She flashed the man a smirk of her own. "I'm not an incapable woman, Homura. But thanks to you, I feel even more motivated." The man bowed his head, accepting the compliment humbly. "It will feel beyond wonderful to finally put the humans back into their place." Homura nodded his assent, and in his two-toned eyes there flashed a glimmer of anticipation, for something far greater than just a war between the two kingdoms. And in the end, the rewards for him would be great.

Author's Note: Blah…it's getting too hard for me to write. Damn! That chapter was wimpy! …Oh well. Merry Christmas anyway, even if it is belated. Do de do. I really can't say much else, except DON'T STAY UP ALL NIGHT PLAYING PS2!!! Just don't! @.@ Although, we definitely came up with some interesting comments…

"Jolly ho! The small small lover approaches!"

And let us not forget about the _Kingdom Hearts incident. Does anyone else find it superbly odd that Donald Duck and Goofy, of all creatures, were looking for __Squall (of FFVIII)?! *sighs* Yeah, yeah, it was a __looooonnnng__ night. Ooh. And in recent news, the Saiyuki playstation game just came out in Japan (No no! Not that ugly mother that's in the US! The real anime version!). I'm hoping for a translation in the future, but please, don't hold this as fact. I'm just __hoping. Strongly hoping. And I still hafta get my Gojyo figurine, but can I find it for a decent price? …If I could, I would've gotten the thing already. Oh well. I think I'll end this nonsense now._

Pinku: ^____^

Lorelei: Wow, that thing's been missing for awhile now…

Pinku: Thing?!

Lorelei: ^____~ 


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Reign of the Heart

Content: AU that is similar to the canon plot—yay!, yaoi

First thing is first. I have neglected this child of mine for…*checks* a freakin' year. Wow. Okay, I apologize profusely. I'm gonna try to atone by…like…I don't even know how. Thanks to all who…waited, and especially **Jane Gray**, who has emailed me on more than one occasion. I promised her an update, and by…goodness…I'll do just that. And I have realized this thing needs revisions, which may happen one day after its completion. 

~Chapter Seven~

            _In the eye of the public, he was a hero. In his own mind's eye, however, he was a murderer. He wanted punishment; he needed atonement. Instead, the streets were filled with happy dispositions, cheers in his favor. He wished desperately to hide his face and every blood stain upon it and his soiled hands. He couldn't even remember their faces…but he could still hear screaming, muffled and distant like the waves in a large hollow seashell. They were permanent, though, etched forever in his mind and rang in his ears, no matter how dull. _

_            He moved through the crowd, trying as politely as he could to twist away from the congratulatory grasp of many, the feeling all too much like claws pulling him back into a false sense of humanity, which he knew he was disconnected from now. He tried to keep his eyes on the ground, for he knew if anyone saw into them, they would see the sin that lay there. It was so clear in those deep green irises. It was all one could read within them._

_A sudden parting of the crowd surprised him, and he froze, his eyes never rising from the stone paved street of the city. A stern voice spoke._

_"You. You are the hero these…my people have been speaking of, are you not?" He didn't realize the voice was directed at him until the mention of 'hero'. His stomach turned at that thought. _I am no hero._ "Well?" He raised his eyes slowly until they looked into the piercing violet eyes of the crowned prince of the kingdom. Such an honorable power cared to look into those dirty eyes, unclean windows into a grimy soul. The prince, after looking into those eyes for a brief moment, bowed his head, as if knowing the story of the soul he'd just read. It seemed he wanted to smile a regretful smile, but could not. "Your name?" _

_"Hakkai…your majesty…" he answered after a minute's hesitation. The prince nodded._

_"Since you are so well-liked, I've come to offer you a job. You may accept or decline; I claim to hold no power over your free will. But know this may help to…restore some honor in you." The prince gave Hakkai a strange look, the look of one who knew much more than his years or appearance would let on. Hakkai stared, letting the man's words sink in. He bowed._

_"Consider me at your service…my lord."_

            "Argh, this sucks!" the red-headed half demon flopped down upon the bed of his companion, sighing in an enforced heavy breath. Hakkai cast a look at him over his shoulder, a small smile offered up to provide some comfort.

"What does?"

"I feel like a damn animal in some sort of cage. Only…I have a lot of legs or something." Hakkai raised his eyebrows. Gojyo waved a hand; his metaphorical skills were lacking at best. "I mean; I'm a freak around here. Everyone keeps staring at me,"

"You are exotic looking." Hakkai rejoined. Gojyo scowled.

            "No; I'm a walking taboo." Hakkai didn't laugh. He quietly rose from his seat and walked calmly to the bed. He reached for Gojyo's head, grabbing a patch of red hair. This he held in gentle fingers, observing it critically.

"All because of this?" he stated quietly. Gojyo wrinkled his nose. 

"And these." He added, pointed at his eyes. Hakkai seemed lost in examining the half-breed's hair.

"It isn't fair for you…" he continued. Gojyo's straightened, eyeing his companion with a look of confusion. 

            "Well, it isn't like _you_ can change it…"

"Yet…it makes you so beautiful…" Gojyo's eyes widened. Often, he'd heard his…partner speak in such a manner about his hair and eyes, but now it was different. There was a heavy note of sadness in the dark-haired man's voice, one that Gojyo could not shake from his mind.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo felt his body beginning to lean towards the man when a knock at the door stopped him. Hakkai was shaken from his melancholy trance as he let the strands of Gojyo's hair fall listlessly through his fingers.

"Yes?"  A messenger stepped in, not even allowing his entire body through the door.

"Sir, the demons have begun a full attack on the border. Lord Sanzo left you in charge in his absence; we need your orders." Hakkai stood silent, then relented.

"Gather a meeting. We shall formulate a plan then." The messenger nodded and was gone. Hakkai turned to Gojyo, obviously asking to be excused. Gojyo waved a hand.

"It'd be counterproductive to have fun now and die later in an attack. Better to save more fun for after battle, eh?"

            By now, the number of days Goku and Sanzo had been traveling was unessential, the days had blurred into one another. The sky hung low now; there seemed to be some indecision as to whether it would rain or not, but a pale gray color prevailed for the time being. The brunette traveler bit his lip, suppressing a whimper. He'd had an experience already while living with Sanzo at the palace that rain was a touchy subject. He hoped it would hold off. He could already sense its affects on the prince. The blonde's entire body was rigid and tense, and a heavy sorrow fell like a blanket around him. Goku wished to dispel such emotions from his companion, but knew he had little power to do so.

Lately, he'd found himself drawn to the distant prince, much the way the moon is drawn to the earth in its path around it. He found the mystery of his caretaker intriguing, and his personality one that needed exploration at a distance. Each time he was able to break through closer to the prince, he found himself overcome with a certain wave of peace and at the same time excitement. Around Sanzo, he felt his own emotions more acutely. At the same time, he had to make sure he squelched them, for fear of losing ground with his prince.

His prince.

Sanzo was unlike any prince he'd ever encountered; he was unlike any _person_ he'd ever known. Sanzo was a puzzle, the pieces oddly shaped and sometimes hard to fit together, yet in the end only left room for more questions. Goku found himself wanting to spend the rest of his life searching for these answers. However, he didn't know how he could tell Sanzo this.

A random though awakened in his mind. What if telling Sanzo all this would make him forget about the weather? It wouldn't hurt to try, he figured. Goku gently tugged on the prince's sleeve, receiving an annoyed grunt in response.

"Sanzo, Sanzo! Listen!" There was pause, an envelope of silence enfolded the two travelers, or so it seemed. In this pocket of silence, all outside forces were left behind. Goku breathed sharply, slightly unnerved by the sudden awareness of this silence. "Sanzo, I," How could he describe it? He'd heard one of the maids of one of his former owner's use the term 'love' once, for a man she'd wanted to marry. To spend her life with. Goku figured Sanzo would understand if he put it that way. "I think I love you, if you don't mind." The words spilled out, sort of like the spilling of a glass onto a carpet. The action was innocent enough; the effects, however, could often not be erased. Tension heavier than the first set in. Goku wished now he hadn't spoken the words.

            "Sanzo…I'm sorry…never mind it…" any sort of phrase of retraction one could muster came bubbling forth from Goku's fast talking mouth. By now, the horse had stopped and the prince had dismounted. "I didn't," Sanzo's hardened expression stopped the youth in the middle of his thought. What followed was slow and surreal, as if a clear excerpt from a dream. Sanzo reached up, clasping both hands firmly on either one of Goku's shoulders. Though the act was done slowly, Goku found no time to react. The prince pulled the boy downwards so they were somewhat face to face. 

            "Is this what you want?" the blonde's voice was low, rough, and very serious. Goku's large amber eyes stared unblinking for a moment. Never before had he been asked what _he_ wanted; no one had ever cared to. But if Sanzo did, then he was definitely willing to spend his life figuring the prince out. He didn't care what else happened; it was enough that Sanzo gave him a life of his own. Goku nodded slowly. "Good." Sanzo closed the distance between them, their lips melting together. Goku knew he'd participated in an act similar to this, but now, it was something very different as well. It felt untainted. There was no catch; it was a simple expression of emotion. Somewhere within him, Goku knew that kisses, among other acts, were meant to be this way. Of course, in his shock, and his position, he fumbled to reciprocate the action. He felt the prince's smile against his lips. A smile. He'd done something right, then. Sanzo pulled away.

            "I would've expected," he began with a tight smile, one unused to being displayed. "That you'd have some great expertise in this area." Goku flushed, shrugging his shoulders.

            "I bet you're not much better on a horse yourself." He shot back. Sanzo's wry smile widened slightly.

            "That's true," he stated, remounting the horse. They began moving again, but a question still hung in Goku's mind.

            "Can I…stay with you forever?" Sanzo was silent. 

            "Goku…you are free to do as you desire. I have no intention of keeping you as a slave. But…it is not against my wishes if you do stay." Goku was surprised, yet elated. In a burst of happiness, he flung his arms around the prince's waist, burying his cheek against the fabric of Sanzo's cloak. Sanzo tensed at such open affection at first, and then relaxed. No words passed between them; they, like the number of days they'd been traveling, bore no importance anymore.

            It was a fact that all power-hungry women were boring to listen to. Homura, knowing this, still was willing to feign interest in the flighty plans of Kyusyo. She spoke, even now, of her attempts to bring about the demise of her own stepson. 

            "Yaone, the dear, has agreed to lure my son under the veil of love, and while he is blinded by passion, she will bring him to his death, she's spent some time dealing with potions and poisons before. Once this takes place, I shall take back the throne." A fatuous smile graced her dark lips. Homura nodded, rising from his seat and taking slow, noble looking strides towards the 'soon-to-be-queen'. 

            "Quite an intricate plan," he stated, lies facile to him after so many years of practice. Kyusyo turned towards him.

            "Isn't it?" her voice was sickening; thick with absurd dreams of power, power that she could never handle, nor deserved to. Homura subdued his need to belittle the woman and her plans right there. He approached her still, until the distance between them did not exist. He grabbed her wrists, looking straight into her face. That wicked smile of hers was mirrored by his own.

            "A plan worthy of a mind such as yours," his voice dropped to a point just above a whisper. Kyusyo closed her eyes, leaning her body towards him. She hummed approval. The dark haired man made a motion that led her to believe he was going to kiss her. His hands glided up her sides, resting peacefully at the base of her neck.

            "Homura…" her voice was breathy. Homura's breath mingled with hers, and just as his lips were about to meet hers, he clamped his hands down against the pale skin of her throat and in one swift, almost graceful motion, twisted hard. Kyusyo's body went limp, and Homura allowed the corpse slide down onto the floor, a pale and broken doll. A foolish creature, led to her own death by her blindness. Homura smiled cruelly down upon the destruction he had wrought.

            "No more games, my pet," he spoke darkly to himself. "This time, we play for keeps,"

            Kougaiji fingered the piece of dull silver metal pensively. He simply stalled a task he knew he must do. He opened the clasp and carefully fit the piece of jewelry onto his wrist. It snapped shut of its own accord, fitting snuggly on his hand. A slow energy starting at his wrist crept upwards along his arm. It was almost the feeling of static, yet internal. 

As the energy traveled through his veins, all traces of the demonic tattoos on his body were erased; the blood red filled in with the tan color of his flesh. The energy moved down his hand, and as it did, his talon-like fingernails shortened. He felt the static reach his face, the tattoos across his cheek vanishing. The pointed tips of his ears shortened and rounded out. His ruby hair, long and thick, grew in reverse, shrinking upwards until it reached the base of his neck. Once the energy stopped its flow, Kougaiji turned towards a nearby mirror. He was met with the visage of a human; all demonic traces of himself had vanished. He smiled tightly.

No one stopped the human within the demon palace; there was no one there to do it. Kougaiji simply left behind his home upon the horse he stole from his own stables, riding in the direction of the kingdom he struggled with most, in the guise of one of their own. His destination was the kingdom of the humans.

Author's Notes: Ooh, look at all the fragments! Oh well. And there you have it; the long awaited capulto siete. And OMFG Sanzo and Goku DID something. Betcha didn't see that one coming, did you? Actually, I bet you thought I abandoned this story, and I don't blame you. So…right. There it is. For better or for worse. I'll try try try to have the nest update a lot sooner than this one. Good grief. I'm such a procrastinator. And you know what; I should probably get some sort of beta-reader. I can never catch all my mistakes when I re-read it. La. 

Oh yeah! Totally _unrelated_, but to any who have seen the new episodes of Saiyuki, doesn't Gojyo's new duds look strikingly like Indiana Jones? _Oh Indie!!!_


End file.
